Wizard, Ninja, Spirit of the King: A Tale of Harry Potter
by acrazysmile
Summary: When an abused Harry Potter makes a wish to be somewhere else, anywhere else, after his Uncle attacks him. He finds himself thrown into another world where he may just find what he was dreaming of. Major AU, Warrior!Harry, Smart!Harry, Greyish!Harry, All around awesome!Harry RatedT for language, child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

HP&Naruto Crossover Fic

Disclaimer: I don't own either. If I did than things would be extremely different.

Summary: An abused Harry Potter makes a wish to be elsewhere after his Uncle attacks him and finds himself thrown into another world where he may just find what he was dreaming of.

"OMG I Finally did it" is regular speech

'I actually published a chapter' is thoughts

**Now I can look at my account and not feel bad **is a language other than the main spoken language

"Wait up Hina-chan" cried out a voice causing Hinamori Inuzuka a young Kunoichi holding a large mirror to turn and see who was calling her. When she saw who it was Hinamori sighed deeply. In the past year avoiding the son of the large time merchant Yamamoto Kaiba had become a large annoyance to the young kunichi. The mans son had developed a large infatuation with the the her when she and her team were assigned the C-rank mission to escort the father and son duo to the Fire capital. Along the way the young man, Sato Kaiba had been taken in by her skills fighting bandits and decided that he wished to marry her. Since then his father had been trying to pressure her mother the clan head into letting the two marry. Thankfully for Hinamora her mother refused though it was making business between the two clans difficult and tension was high.

Hinamori knew she as attractive but she was only fifteen. She didn't want to be married, her entire career was in front of her. She had put a lot of thought into her appearance want it be both attractive and deadly, the ultimate Kunoichi. She was average height – 5 foot 2", slim and very athletic, her body was toned and she had a c-cup. Her long black hair was to the back of her head into a string then it erupted like tongues of flames from a bonfire, leaving her bangs hanging to the front sides of her face. The right bang fell slightly behind her left eye while the left bang fell to hide her left eye from enemy sight. Her eyes were a smokey grey and she wore a mask red Kakashi style. Matching her hair and mask her armour was all black and red. Modelling it after the samurai armour from Iron Country Hinamori modified it for ninja use. Covering her front and back was a crimson Dō (Cuirass/chest plate) made of lightweight plate armour. Around her throat was a leather choker. Starting at the edge of her collarbone and covering her entire arm until her second knuckle was a black Kote (armoured sleeves). Covering the Kote on her shoulders were a pair of Sode (shoulder plates). The third piece of armour on her arms were a pair of Vambraces' over her forearm. A gap over her wrist made room for two gloves with light protection on her palm but a large piece on the back. To most these were just abnormal thick hand protectors but Hinamori had hidden a set of tekko-kagi (hand claws) that she could spring out in combat and have an additional weapon to her two wakizashi. On her lower body Hinamori wore a leather skirt that was covered by Haidate (thigh protectors). Three of them on each leg, front, back, and side. Going further down her legs were two more plate guards that would protect her knees and lower legs. And to top of her whole outfit Hinamori wore thick boots rather than the ore traditional sandals. (see pic on profile)

"Kaiba-san" said Hinamori coldly.

"Would you-"

"No" she shut him up fast. "I refuse to consider someone who's sole reason for wanting to marry me is and I quote 'she is such a sexy ninja'."

Kabia look rather flustered at that statement. But he recovered admirably fast and and opened his mouth once again. "But its true" he maintained.

Hinamori face-palmed. "Sooo, because I torture and kill and look sexy doing means I should marry you?" Kaiba nodded eagerly. "Are you some type of masochist?" she sweat-dropped.

As the young man opened his mouth to one again eat his foot he was knocked over by a black and red blur the size of Kamu, her nin-dog. After the initial moment of surprise Hinamora jumped over to Kaiba when she smelt the amount of blood in the air.

Pushing the ball of matted, bloody clothing off of Kaiba she gasped out loud when she saw it was a young child clutching a 45 inch long scabbard gloriously decorated in blue and gold (Sabre Fate/stay night). Controlling herself before she threw up she gagged at the numerous stab wounds that littered the child's body like he had the chicken pox. Gathering all her experience from working in the clan's veterinarian clinic and in the villages hospital she did a few diagnostic jutsus and was shocked that the boy was still alive with almost all of his blood drained out of the body. Carefully she lay the young boy on his back,using gravity to keep the rest of his blood in his small little body. She started to peel his fingers from the sheath of a longsword that was taller than he was. The moment the sword left the boys hands his condition went downhill. Immediately he started drifting off into the cold embrace of death. Confused Hinamori replaced the sword in the child's hands and his condition stabilized. The boy would not die from blood loss as long as the sword was in his hands. And just briefly as she replaced the sword the child's eyes opened showing two deep, emerald orbs that locked onto her face before once again closing.

Realizing the consequences of this she stopped worrying about the flow of blood and forced several blood pills into the child's mouth to ensure his brain would get some oxygen. With that covered she turned to her nin-dog. "Kamu, I need you to go get Hinata-sama, this child cannot afford to be moved and she is the best to deal with this level of damage". As Kamu ran off to find the requested medic Hinamori turned back to the boy and started doing Jutsu after jutsu to stabilize the boys internal organs and heal as much as she could until more experienced help arrived.

Several Minutes came and past as the young kunoichi ran out of chakra but managed to clean up some of the worst of the damage. When Hinata and her medic team arrived Hinamori barely had enough strength to stay awake but was still trying to heal the young boy. "Thank Kami you got here Hinata-sama. This boy just appeared out of the mirror I was holding. He has extreme blood loss from multiple stab wounds all over the front. I managed to fix some of the worst injures to his internal organs. The sheath has some weird healing or stasis ability he doesn't seem to be able to die while holding onto it" reported Hinamori.

"Understood" Hinata knelt down and placed her hand on the young kunoichi's head."Now sleep" she said. Standing back up she turned to the medic team that was with her. " Load both of them on stretchers but make sure to keep the child in skin contact with the sword. I'll go with the boy, Hachiro come with me, Gorou and Izumi go with Hinamori." Looking at the two ANBU members that accompanied them when the nin-dog made a surprise appearance. "Weasel, Cat, I need you to find Hana Inuzuka and The Hokage and tell them to meet us at the hospital. You have permission to inform them of the situation." With that last order the group separated and split off to their various targets.

Less then five minutes after the everyone let the scene Kaiba woke up covered in the child's blood and all alone. Looking around he started crying". Oh my beautiful Hina-chan, you knock me out then you leave me all by myself. Your love is so strong!" A passing squirrel fell out of a nearby tree when it tried to sweat-drop and face-palm at the same time.

Hinata spent the next several hours in the surgery room operating on the young boy who appeared. She and three other medics managed to repair all of his internal organs and close all the stab wounds although he would have the scars for the rest of his life. After giving him a last blood replenishing pill she left the operating room. Walking into the waiting room she greeted everyone there. "Hana-san, Hokage-sama".

"Hinata-sama whats going on? Cat came to get me saying Hinamori was in the hospital. What happened" asked a panicked Inuzuka clan head?

Hinata led the group over to a table in the corner of the room where she dropped down in a chair exhausted. Hana and Ino sat down next to her while the Hokage walked up behind her and started to massage her shoulders. Hinata let out a moan of pleasure. "Oh kami Naruto-koi, that feels so good". From behind her, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, the Rokudaime Hokage and her husband let out a deep throaty chuckle. "I haven't been this exhausted since the final battle against Madara and Obito years back. That surgery took every trick we knew and then some, I'm pretty sure we invented several new healing techniques on the fly." She turned to Hana. "Your daughter was walking along carrying a mirror when a child carrying a beautiful longsword comes flying out of the mirror. Checking on the boy she saw he was covered in injuries so she sent her nin-dog to come and get me while she worked on healing as much as possible. She is fine but suffering from chakra exhaustion." The Inuzuka clan head let out a sigh of relief. "Your daughter will wake up tomorrow, I just want her to stay over night and recover some of her chakra. I'll release her when she wakes."

"I understand. Thank you Hinata-sama. I'll go home and inform the clan that she will be alright." Hana bowed then left the hospital.

When Hana was gone from the room Naruto spoke up. "So what did you need me for for" he asked his wife?

"What" asked his wife innocently? "Am I not allowed to ask to see my husband?"

Naruto chuckled. "Of course, especially if it gets me out of doing paper work". He shuddered. "But really, hat do you need me for?"

His wife turned serious. "Its mostly about this boy. There are several things that set of alarms for me so since this may be a security matter I thought I should bring this directly to the Hokage." Naruto nodded at her to go on. "This boy whoever he was has been seriously abused. He shows signs of being dangerously malnourished, to the point of how I am not sure how his body hasn't shut down yet. His body has chakra coils but it also seems to have a second type of energy core in his body. I would speculate it was this second core that was providing the ability for the boys body to keep running. When he came here the poor child was suffering from close to one hundred stab wounds that caused massive organ failure and extreme blood loss yet his body wasn't dieing. Using my Byakugan I saw energy flowing from the sheath of the sword the boy held into the child's body, putting it in a stasis like form. It was from using my Byakugan that I noticed the second energy core. It was an emerald green ball of flickering flames located in the left of his heart, opposite of his heart and it was dispersing rivers of the energy into the rest of his body. I also noticed one other thing." Here Hinata hesitated and clenched her fists.

Noting her reluctance Naruto stopped massaging his wife and wrapped his arms around her neck, leaning in to comfort her. "What is it" he asked softly.

"He has a large scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. When I glanced at it with my Byakugan it was like looking at the cursed seal from Orochimaru all over again, only differently shaped."

"Will we be able to remove it?"

Hinata thought a moment. "We should," she said hesitantly. Naruto looked at her. "There is no fuinjutsu involved" she explained. "Its seems the same as Orochimaru's seal in that it has a soul fragment lodged in it but it doesn't seem to corrupt either of his energy sources. It seems to focus on his head, similar to how Kurama used to try to manipulate you".

"hm-mm, Anko and I will have to try to remove it once the boy is healed. Anything else" Naruto asked his wife. "If you don't recognize his sword I'll call Tenten to look at it."

"Other than the sword no. I don't think anyone other than the boy will be able to draw it. One of the medics tried and ended up nearly being shocked to death. The hilt released a strange lighting jutsu disrupting the mans chakra network and giving him large burns on his hands".

Naruto chuckled again. "Alright, alright. I guess that means no Tenten then".

Naruto slowly rubbed his wife's cheeks to comfort her as once her report to her superior had been finished professionally she started to break down. Standing up quickly Hinata turned around and threw herself into Naruto's open arms. "It hurts" she sobbed. "To think there still exists monsters who do things like this even after all the progress made in making the elemental nations a better place. What if that had been our Rumi or little Kazuhiko".

Naruto just tightened his grip on his wife and whispered comfort into her ear. "But its not our children, remember that. And know that now he has a new family. We will make sure that he is helped and on top of us the Inuzuka clan won't be able to turn him away, especially with one them finding him. I wouldn't be surprised if he somehow got adopted". Hinata nodded still hiding her face in Naruto's chest. "Besides" he added. "Now Rumi-chan gets a new friend once we introduce them".

Hinata giggled a little at that. "The poor boy won't know what hit him".

"Exactly" Naruto nodded. "Now lets go and cheer you up."

"Fine" agreed Hinata. "But NO RAMEN" She yelled! Naruto fell to the floor crying all the while trying to look like a proud Hokage.

The Next Day

Hinamori woke with up confused. 'Where am I and what happened' She thought before she remembered. 'The boy! Was he alright?' She sat up was about to through off the covers she was under when she heard a growl. "Hina-chan, where do you think your going" asked a sickly sweet voice from behind her? Blood draining from her face, Hinamori slowly turned to the other side of the bed where her mother wait on a chair. Inside her head a chibi Hinamori ran around in a panic, crying and waving a white flag.

"Hey Kaa-san" she tried to say nonchalantly but her mother was having none of it.

"Back in bed" ordered Hana Inuzuka. Meekly Hinamori obeyed her mother letting out a slight whimper. "Oh buck up" smirked Hana. "You just need to wait until Hinata-sama comes and gives you permission to go. You should be fine just like that boy you found."

That got Hinamori's attention, she snapped her head up to her mother so fast she could have sworn she got whiplash. "He's okay" she asked relieved? Her mother nodded. "He is also out cold isn't he?" Again her mother nodded. Feeling her adrenalin leave her body Hinamori flopped back on her bed. "You know Kaa-san" she said thoughtfully. "The boy just appeared out the mirror and now that I think about it there was even a slurping sound. Do you think it might be a Kekkai-genki?"

Her mother paused. "Maybe. We nothing of the child. For all we know this is how his people travel".

As Hinamori nodded, Hinata walked in. "Good your awake. First off, Before anything else, That was some of the best battlefield medic work I have seen in a long time. I know you prefer to work in the animal clinic but anytime you want to work in the hospital you have my permission. I talked to the Hokage" here she blushed lightly, Hana rolled her eyes and Hinamori smirked. Beating down her blush Hinata continued "and he said if you can bring you combat skills up to par with your medic skills he'll fast track you to Jonin".

"Really" blurted out Hinamori, shocked.

Smiling slightly, Hinata nodded her head. "Yes. Hinamori-chan, You brought a boy from what by all rights should have been a post death state to a state of well being enough for transport. That's incredible. You and your clan should be rightfully proud of that. I know the Hokage, the village and my self are."

"Thank you Hinata-sama for your words. And please thank the Hokage for this opportunity for my daughter."

"Your Welcome Hana. Now, I'm sure you want to know about the boy." Hinamori nodded eagerly. "He'll sleep for around a week to give his body time to recover. Although that is mostly for mental and energy recover. His physical injures are mostly all healed, he will have lots of scars all over his body but that's all that remains."

"Thank you Hinata-sama. May I visit him now and later?"

With a gentle smile Hinata nodded, "of course".

Walking into hospital room 426 Hinamori's heart went out to the poor child. 'How could someone take damage like that and still survive' she wondered. Now that he had been cleaned up a bit she took a moment to examine him. His hair was black, spiky and all over the place, it reminded her of pictures of the Hokage when he was young. He was short, to short for his age, only 35" when he should have been taller. She already knew his eyes were an emerald green even if she couldn't see them now. He was so thin, Hinamori could see all his bones. She couldn't help but shed tears. Leaning over and placing her hand on his hair, she kissed his forehead and whispered into his ear "I'll help you recover and get stronger, I promise." When she pulled away she didn't notice the small smile that formed on his face.

A Week Later

Same as every other day this past week, the moment Hinamori Inuzuka finished whatever work, chores, or missions that she had that day she once again ran all the way to the hospital to see the young boy she found a week earlier. Arriving at the hospital she followed the routine she had set up over the past couple of days. She would greet the nurses at the front desk then run up the stairs to the fourth floor where she would walk into room 426. Once in the room, she would kiss the child laying on the bed on the forehead, then she would sit in her, by now, regular chair and start to knit. Yes, knit. Every ninja had quirks, hers just happened to be less destructive than others.

Today though, There was a derivation in he routine. About a half an hour into her knitting Hinamori heard a moan. Stopping the klickity klackitty of her knitting needles she heard the moan a gain. Sudden realization bloomed in her mind. The boy she saved was awake. Hitting the nurse button she yelled out. "Get Hinata-sama, the child is waking up."

Eagerly she moved to the side of the bed watching the boys face for the slightest movement. Slowly she watched amused as the child stretch a little in the bed and burrow comfortable into the blankets. Then she lost her smile as the boy froze ramrod straight and blood quickly drained from his already pale cheeks, making him resemble a corpse. Hinamori realized that this was him remembering what happened and trying to peace together where he is and what danger he was in. It seemed like ages passed by until boys eyes completely opened and he slowly looked around. When his eyes fell on her face he seemed to mouth something and his eyes widened even more.

As the boy instinctively edged away from the presence of other people Hinamori noticed and and frowned. Notice the frown set the boy off in a panic. Flinging himself off the bed the child tried to burrow deep into the corner of the room. Once he was in the corner, the child positioned his legs to protect himself as best they could, while he raised his arms and used the large sword to cover his body. All the while shouting words Hinamori could not understand.

**"Please Miss Angel, I'll be good. Don't Hurt me. I promise. I'm sorry for sleeping in the bed. I didn't mean to make it dirty." **

Hinamori frowned again in confusion. 'I can't understand what he is saying' she thought. ' I wonder if it is similar to our nin-dogs. Could that jutsu work' she wondered. Putting her thoughts aside she slowly made her way over to the boy who was still repeating whatever it was that he was saying. Holding her hands out in front of her, Hinamori approached as if he was a wild animal, which, in a way he was. Once she was within arms reach of the child she slowly began to close her arms to embrace the boy. While she started to embrace the boy she whispered sweet and soft reassurance to him. Eventually she had her arms wrapped around him completely and she could feel the child's terrified shaking. The shaking was something that horrified her tender heart. Internally she swore to herself that she would help the boy recover from his abuse.

After a while Hinamori noticed that he had stopped shaking. Deciding to continue her thought from earlier about the similarities of the language barrier between the Inuzuka nin-dogs and between herself and this boy. Concluding her thoughts she decided to try the jutsu that enabled the nin-dogs to learn to speak. Shifting her arms she continued to whisper to the boy that things would be alright and not to worry while she did the hand seals required. Finishing the hand seals she gently placed her hands on the boys head and pushed the necessary chakra into performing the jutsu.

There was a flash of light and the boys shaking resumed and immediately Hinamori wrapped her arms back around the child. 'Its now or never' she thought to herself. Let see if the jutsu worked. Opening her mouth she spoke gently and softly. "Hello Child. Can you understand me now" she asked? Pushing himself off her chest the boy turned his face towards her and opened his large emerald eyes and slowly nodded. Grinning at the boy who tentatively smiled back. "Whats your name" asked Hinamori excitedly?

The child opened his mouth to talk but coughed instead. Leaning over to a nearby bed stand Hinamori grabbed a cup of water standing there and handed it to the boy. Looking at Her for permission the child then greedily drank it as much as he could when she nodded and added "Its all for you".

After opening his mouth a second time the boy got his vocals to work. In a rough but soft voice Hinamori finally heard the soft tones of the young child blushing shyly. "My Name is Harry. Harry Potter."

**And there you have it folks. My first published attempt at fanfiction. Is it good I certainly hope so. Truthfully my own attempts at writing fanfiction and my finished original piece have ginving me so much respect to all the writers on this site. The people with whose stories are huge are monsters and I hope that one day I'll proudly be able to say, that I too, am a monster of writing fanfiction. **

**So leave a review, even a smiley, something to make me feel better. Just to hear some feed back on how it went. Thank you.**

**About an update. I hope it will be soon. I have some of it written and it will generally be Harry's point of things. If its taking to long just spam the fuck out of my account. **

**Ight, so I guess that's it for now. If I think of something later I'll let ya'll know.**

**To Infinity and Beyond!**

**This is acrazysmile signing off for tonight. **


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! ITS CHAPTER 2!

Disclaimer: I Don't own either :'(

It had started off as a regular day for the young Harry Potter. And by regular day we mean getting up at 6 in the morning to cook breakfast for his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Cousin Dudley. At 615 Harry was dressed and waiting for the time release lock on his cupboard under the stairs to unlock. When He heard the click and saw the door pop open Harry left the cupboard and used his allotment of time to go to the bathroom, brush his teeth and wash his face. After that he continued on into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Grabbing a pan from a drawer and bacon from the fridge he started to fry up the food before putting it on a low temperature simmer to stay warm. Going back to the fridge Harry grabbed some eggs and cheese and another pan. After making the scrambled eggs Harry again set the food on a low simmer and went to set the table.

By this time his aunt had come down the stairs and came into the kitchen to see how far along he was. 'I wonder which one she is going to throw this time' he wondered to himself as he watched his aunt inspect the cutlery. "What are you doing freak? Are you trying to poison us? This fork and knife are filthy" she screeched as she threw the cutlery at him.'"

"I'm sorry Aunt Petunia. I'll go replace them now." Said Harry, hoping to get away easily. It was not to be as she tossed another knife at him.

"You better boy. Your just as useless as your whore of a mother and that jobless lay around that she married". Petunia looked at Harry. "You better not end up like them you hear boy. We want no freakishness out of you." harry nodded at her like she expected."Now start walking to school. You'll get no food from us today for your mistakes."

Harry arrived at school just as Vernon pulled up to drop off Dudley. "Have a good day in class son'" Harry heard Vernon tell is son. 'Just one' Harry thought to himself. 'Just once could they treat me like him.' Now Harry was smart, not a genius but he certainly wasn't an idiot. He knew what his Aunt and Uncle were doing was wrong but where could he turn. His Uncle was friends with the Principle of the school so all the teachers were in his pocket. The one time he told a stranger he was beaten so bad he couldn't walk for a week so he knew when to keep his mouth shut.

In class that day they had a substitute teacher who gave them a test on the alphabet. Not thinking twice about it Harry did as he would normally. And he got a much better mark than Dudley. It was this test that would cause all his problems. Not thinking about the test Harry walked home again after a day of being hit by Dudley during recess and ridiculed by the teachers

When Harry got home he did as he did every day and started to cook dinner while Dudley watched the tv and Petunia did what she did best and gossip. Today it was a little different. Vernon came home much later than usual time. Harry could smell the alcohol on his uncle and wanted nothing more than to just stay out of his way but it wasn't meant to be. Being that he was allowed to eat that night Harry sat on the floor next to the Dursleys dining room table and ate his bread and butter off the floor. In the middle of Vernon telling the family plus one why he was so drunk, the phone rang.

Walking over Vernon picked up the phone and Harry watched in growing horror as Vernon's face rapidly changed colour showing just how angry he was. Trying to slowly back out of the room so he could escape Vernon's wrath but he caught sight of his attempt. "Yes, Thank you Ma'am. I'll be sure to _reward_ the boy, don't you worry." Vernon hung up the phone and stalked over to where Harry lay huddled on the floor. Picking him up my the throat Vernon spat in Harry's eyes. "YOU DIRTY FUCKING FREAK" roared Vernon! "Not only do you cost me my job but you use your freakishness to cheat and do better than Dudley."

"I'm sorry Uncle, I didn't mean to. I was quiet and did whatever the teacher said to do" cried Harry as he let him self go limp in Vernon's pudgy arms an tried not to hurl from the stench of his uncles breath.

"What" exclaimed Petunia.

Vernon threw Harry out of the kitchen into the front hall mirror then followed after him while Dudley snickered at Harry's pain. "The manager said we were downsizing. BULLSHIT! I was next in line for that position. Now I'm fired. BECAUSE OF YOU!" Vernon stopped and took a deep breath. "Dirty Freak" he growled as he stomped down of Harry's leg, breaking the thin, malnourished appendage. As Harry held back the tears and cries of pain, knowing what would happen if he made any noise, Vernon kicked him into the mirror breaking some of the boys ribs.

Through Harry's haze of pain he saw his uncle head into the kitchen. Thinking he was safe for a small while Harry slowly pulled himself into a sitting position, back to the mirror. Finally letting some tears fall Harry made a silent plea to leave the Dursley's. _'Anywhere else must be better than where I am now. I want to be somewhere I could have a family and learn to protect myself_ 'he thought to himself.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his uncle retuning to the front hall. "I've have had enough of you boy. We never wanted you here but those freaks forced us to take you in. That Dumbdore person had the audacity to the threaten me! ME of all people" Vernon then departed on a rant of epic length on how these unknown freaks that somehow Harry belonged to are ruining the world. Despite the impressiveness of Vernon's rant Harry was much more concerned with the large kitchen knife that was grasped in his Uncles meaty paws. Despite his injures Harry's body was jump started by the adrenaline flowing as he fought the urge to flee, knowing it would only make things worse.

Vernon was slowly stopping his rant and looked at Harry with with hatred in his piggy little eyes. Before Harry could do anything his uncle lunged forward. "Die you fucking abomination" he shouted and thrust the knife into Harry's defenceless, five year old body. When he was finished sating his hatred on the poor boy Vernon stood up and gazed at the bloody and wheezing form of his nephew and ward with satisfaction. As he turned to go away and let the boy die by himself Vernon kicked Harry one last time. Walking away Vernon eagerly listened to the sound of rattling mirrors but instead heard a slurping sound. He turned back around just in time to see Harry's foot disappear into the mirror leaving behind blood splatters all over the entrance hall of number four Privet drive.

Harry was falling. One moment he was watching his uncle start to walk away, a large smirk on his face. In the background, Dudley lay rolling on the floor in laughter and Aunt Petunia had her arm down her skirt and a large smile on her flushed face. As Harry's senses began to fade, the mirror behind him suddenly got a lot less solid and Harry began to fall through into an endless black room filled windows looking out into various scenes. It was though one of these windows that Harry saw his uncle turn around with a horrified expression on his face. Then he was falling. He passed through a jagged scar on the floor of the room into another room, this time filled with mist.

By the time he cleared the whole in the floor Harry had lost all vision, and smell with only the faintest remnants of touch and fading ability to hear. 'Is this how it ends' cried his soul. 'I had nothing in life and in nothingness I die?' Then he heard it, on the edge of his hearing, ethereal voices. He longed to cry out to them but he could no longer speak. Instead his fingers twitched as he continued to fall,weakening all the while.

_{Its a human}_

_ {What is one of them doing here?}_

_ {Look at his Spirit. It burns within him, waiting to be unleashed.}_

_ {It has been more than a millennium since one with the spirit entered our lands} _

_ {...He IS Their child...}_

_ {But does he deserve His sword?}_

_ {ENOUGH. Give him the sword. It was forged to protect and was borne by Our champion. And protect it will once more.}_

_ {My Lady are-}_

_ {I said enough, I have decided. The Mortal realm will once again bare witness to Our Champion. He will wield the blade of his predecessor. Here child} _Harry felt something large and cold slip into his numb hands, easing his breathing and breaking the decent into the dark void. As the last of his hearing faded Harry caught the last words of the mysterious lady. _{Farewell Harry Potter, Child of Prophecy, Blessed Champion of Avalon, Shield of the Innocent.} _Harry felt lips press against the scar on his forehead then he was gently pushed further downwards in the room.

Unable to move himself or risk loosing grip on the object in his hands, Harry drifted until he found himself at a slight barrier. Rather than stopping him, Harry felt it wash over his skin and suck him in and past the mysterious barrier, throwing him into something rather hard. Straining his ears he heard someone shouting weird words that he could not understand. Summoning the last of of his strength, Harry opened his eyes to see a pretty young woman looking at him with concern and fear in her her grey eyes. 'Angel' he wondered before surrendering and completely losing conciseness.

Harry returned to awareness to the sound of clicking like a metronome all around him. Unfortunately along with waking up came the return of the pain. His body was extremely sore and stiff. Although it was slightly counteracted by the warm and soft bed and sheets he was wrapped in. Harry couldn't help but let out a moan. 'Wait, a bed and sheets. Where am I' he wondered before he remembered what his uncle did to him. 'Am I still alive?' He did his regular check for when he awoke after one of Uncle Vernon's beating. 'Toes check, legs check, tummy check, arms check, hands check, mouth check. Thats all. Now to find out where I am.'

With his decision finalized Harry slowly opened his eyes slowly before looking around carefully. Looking to his right he saw clutched in his hand a sword larger than him. 'This must be what the Lady gave me. I wonder who she was.' Looking to his other side he saw a young woman staring at him from the edge of the bed. "Angel Lady" he mouthed in shock as he instinctively flinched away from being that close to another person.

When Harry flinched the girl frowned and she got an angry look in her eyes. Being around his relatives for so long Harry unrecognized the angry look in her eyes and he reacted with out thinking. His body flung itself off the bed and onto the floor. Harry immediately sought out the nearest corner to huddle in, moving his limbs so they would provide maximum protection against any harm. Levering the huge sword he raised it to cover his head and upper body. "**Please Miss Angel, I'll be good. Don't hurt me. I promise. I'm sorry for sleeping in the bed. I didn't mean to make it dirty. I'll clean it." **Harry continued to shout apologies until the lady slowly approached him arms wide. When she got close enough she embraced him and whispered softly in his ear. Harry may not have been able to understand what she said but he did understand that she didn't mean him any harm.

Eventually Harry was able to stop shaking in fear and just cling to the girl. Harry was confused when the girl removed her arms from him and frightened when the room was abruptly illuminated by a bright flash of light. Flinching again, Harry began to shiver more before he felt the girls arms re embrace him.

Then he heard it, It was the girls voice but now he could understand it! "Hell Child. Can you understand me now" Pushing himself off of her chest where he had buried his head Harry looked at her and nodded slowly. Seeing her smile largely at him cause him to hesitantly smile back. "Whats your name?" Harry opened his mouth to tell but he began coughing instead. He dried out his throat yelling before. Leaning over the girl grabbed a conveniently placed cup of water and gave it to to Harry. He looked at her for permission then drank greedily when she gave it. "It's all for you" she said.

This time when Harry opened his mouth his voice worked properly. "My name is Harry" he said. "Harry Potter."

**This chapter was tough. I'm really against child abuse in any form. Its such a long lasting scar on a child.**

**So, Wow. I find it hard to believe I already have so many follows, favourites, and reviews. Thank you to you all! I've been so happy to see it well received. Just a couple of Special call outs I'd like to do are to Fanfiction2010 – the first person to follow my story, and to Bela Vosa, 917Brat, Randomasrainbows, Jaylynn5, blueorgray1236, loretta537, Shadowwriter329, and K D BLACK – my first reviewers. I assure you, when I saw that I actually had reviews it was an extremely manly squeal. Thanks! **

**Next chapter has about a quarter written. Hopefully by next week! Pray for me! **

**Alright! Spread the love and tell your friends of my story! Thank you!**

**AcrazySmile!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

"My name is Harry, Harry Potter." Introduced the now named Harry Potter. Then he cocked his head to the side. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Oh, me?" Hinamori giggled. Harry was just so adorable! "My name is Hinamori Inuzuka, Kunoichi of Konogakure the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Harry scrunched his nose in confusion of the unfamiliar terms. "I was the one to find and initially treat you when you came out of nowhere and knocked over the guy I was talking to."

"I'm sorry" said Harry, tears threatening to spill over and head hanging low.

"Oh, Don't worry about that Harry-kun. In fact I should be thanking you, I was so happy to get out of talking to that insufferable ass-hole." He looked up at her, a question in his eyes. "He wants to marry me because he saw me in combat once and he thinks I'm hot."

"Oh" Harry nodded in understanding. "What is a kunoichi and where is Konohagakure" He asked?

Hinamori opened her mouth in shock. 'He didn't know what kunoichi were? Or Konohagakure?' "Harry-kun" she asked hesitantly. "Where are you from?"

"Surrey, in England"

'Surrey? England? I've never heard of it.' Hinamori claps her hands her hands together. "Alright then, I'll give a basic run down. We are in the land called the Elemental Nations. The Elemental Nations are separated into many different countries, five major and and many minor. The Major countries are Hi No Kuni -the Land of Fire, Mizu No Kuni – the Land of Water, Tsuchi No Kuni – the Land of Earth, Kaminai No Kuni – the Land of Lightning and Kaze No Kuni – the Land of Wind. He there are minor countries like the Land of Waves, Iron, and Snow. All these Countries are controlled by their Daimyo. Got that so far."? Harry nodded.

"Good. The next thing and what affects us is what is in all of these villages. We are here in Konohagakure – the Village Hidden in the Leaves. We are the Ninja village of the Land of Fire. Every major country and several of the minor countries have a Hidden Village of their own and are led by a Kage, Konoha has a Hokage – Fire Shadow. The Land of Water has Kirigakure – the Village Hidden in the mist and is led by a Mizukage – Water Shadow. The Land of Earth has Iwagakure – Village Hidden in the Rocks and is led by the Tsuchikage – Earth Shadow. The Land of Wind has Sunagakure – Village hidden by Sand and is led by Kazekage – Wind Shadow. And The Land of Lighting has Kumogakure – he Village Hidden in the Clouds and is led by their Raikage – Lightning Shadow.

Each of the Hidden Ninja Villages act as a mercenary villae where we are hired for various missions. We do things like escort people and goods, assassinations, espionage, and other related services."

"That is so COOL" exclaimed Harry when Hinamori paused for breath. "Do you think I could become a ninja just like you" He asked?

Hinamori giggled at the cute expression on Harry's face. "Well" she said thoughtfully. "You'll have to ask the Hokage for permission but I think he'll be willing to let you stay in the village and become a ninja."

"Really?" Harry looked at her shyly. "Could I live with you" he asked? Then under his breath added "Your the only one who has ever been nice to me."

Hinamori started to frown at that before she hid her expression, not wanting to scare Harry. "Of Course you can."

"Well maybe you should check with your mother first before saying yes." Came a voice from behind Hinamori and Harry, Startling both of them and causing them to jump up.

Twirling around to face her mother, the Hokage, and various doctors and nurses, Hinamori called out "KAA-SAN!" as Harry jumped behind her hiding his face in back. "When did you get here?"

"Around the time your little attachment decided that he wanted to be a ninja" teased her mother. "So what do you think Hokage? Should we let the child become a shinobi?"

"I don't see why not" said the Naruto before turning to Harry. "Though we will have to ask you a few questions young man".

Harry looked up at Hinamori with questioning eyes. She nodded her head up and down, signifying that the Hokage was to be trusted. Slowly and cautiously Harry looked back to the Hokage and in a quite voice agreed. "OK Hokage sir."

A medium sized group had gathered around a table in a conference room in the hospital. It was comprised of Hinamori with Harry seated in her lap, her mother Hana, Naruto, Hinata, Ino Yamanaka, and two ANBU. The Doctors had just finished giving Harry the go ahead that he was perfectly fine after running what seemed to the poor boy to be a series of endless tests. Naruto sympathized with the child so before he was forced to eat the hospital food the Hokage sent one of the ANBU to pick up several boys of ramen from Ichiraku's on his way to pick up Ino Yamanaka. When the Tests finished Harry was treated to the large, steaming bowl of Miso ramen. Looking up at Hinamori, Harry asked "this is all for me?" In a small, shocked voice. While the other adults hid their frowns at their suspicions confirmed Hinamori just Nodded.

"All for you Harry-kun" She said as she ran her hands through his shaggy black hair.

While Harry ate the adults the adults talked among themselves. "Oh look at her Hana-san" exclaimed Ino, "she's a natural with the boy. Can I assume you'll be taking him in?"

"I know" gushed the Inuzuka clan head. "Just look at her so protective over her pup already and it hasn't even been a day yet."

"It is adorable" agreed Hinata. "I cant wait to introduce Rumi-chan to him. I bet they'll get along just fabulously.

Somewhere else in the village Rumi Uzumaki Namikaze sneezed as she was holding her little brother. "YATTA!" She cheered. "You hear that Kazu-kun? That was the sound of people talking about me. I WILL BE EVEN MORE FAMOUS THAN TOU-SAN!" She yelled.

Harry had finished less then half the bowl of ramen before he was full. "Thank you" he said looking up at the adults. " That's the most and the best thing I've ever eaten"

Upon hearing that Naruto jumped up out of his seat and started yelling while dancing around the room. " You hear that oh great gods of ramen. I, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze have converted another to the greatest food in the Elemental Nations, DATTABAYO!" As everyone stared in shock at the Hokage acting like this Hinata quickly did a Juken strike to his head knocking him unconscious, then grabbing him by his ear she proceeded to drag him back to his seat. She then proceeded to act like nothing happened and Naruto helped her by sitting up in his chair and acting normally. As everyone, including the squirrel outside the window sweat-dropped they just decided to continue.

"So Harry" began Naruto. "I suppose introductions would be a good place to start eh?" He pointed to him self. "I am Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, the Rokudaime (sixth) Hokage of Konohagakure." He points to his wife, "This is my wonderful wife Hinata Hyuga, That is Hana Inuzuka, Clan head and the mother of the lovely young Kunoichi whose lap your sitting on. And the other lady is Ino Yamanaka, another clan head"

Naruto's face shifted to what Hinata would call his Hokage face. "Now Harry, I'm going to need you to tell me everything but lets start off slow. Why don't you tell us where you are from, how you got here and how you got those injures."

Harry looked at up at Hinamori who wrapped her arms around him loosely and grabbed his hand to comfort him. Harry took a deep breath before facing the Hokage to begin his story. "My aunt and uncle took me in even though they said freaks like me don't deserve to live. They said my parents were freaks and drunks too and they died because they were stupid. They said they would beat the freakishness out of me. They lived in a house in Surrey and I would do the chores for them." Harry swallowed nervously at this point in his story so Hinamori gave his hand a squeeze. "I got a higher mark than Dudley, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia son, by mistake. When Uncle Vernon got home he was really mad and said my freakishness caused him to lose his job. Then the teacher at school called at supper to the Dursleys how good I did and that Dudley needed to get better." Here Harry started to shudder violently. "Uncle Vernon got really mad and said my freakishness caused all of these problems and that he had had enough. He threw me at a mirror then got a knife and stabbed me more than usual." Hinamori paled at the casual way he mentioned that he gets stabbed on a regular basis. " When he was done he was really happy and I fell through the mirror into a large room with lots of other mirrors. Then I fell through a hole in the floor then I was in another room and then I went through a second mirror and I guess that's how I got here."

There was silence when Harry finished but that was broken when Hinamori tucked his wrapped her arms tight, forcing his head into her chest as she bawled hysterically on his shoulder. Confused at her reaction he looked around at the others and tensed up afraid at their reactions. Hinata and Ino were crying softly, Hana was growling, and Naruto was clenching the metal table in front of him so hard that it was being crushed. "I'm Sorry for being a freak" cried out Harry. 'Its cause I'm a freak. Now they know and they don't want me." Tears threatened to pour down his face.

Hearing his reaction to their anger all the adults got their emotions back under control. "No Harry, Your not a freak and we most definitely want you. We just want to kill your cousins when we we find them. Naruto protested. 'I need to bring up the mood. AH! I know how'. "Now seems like a good time to ask. Would you like to live with the Inuzuka clan as long as you live in Konoha? Hana?"

"I've got problems with it. We may not be able to give him a nin-dog but that doesn't really matter."

"Hinamori?"

The Kunoichi turned to Harry. "I've got one condition Harry." He looked up at her sadly while the other adults gasped in confusion and surprise that she would make a condition.. "If your going to live with us then your going to have to call me Kaa-san." Harry's eyes opened wide. "You don't remember your Kaa-san so I 'm going to help you make many new memories of what its like to have a mummy who loves you, just like I had. Can you agree to that Harry-kun?" As Harry eagerly nodded his head Hana surreptitiously wiped her eyes with a tissue given to her by Ino. "And you know what Harry-kun? I'm going to teach you to defend your self so no one will be able to hurt you again."

"Thank you Kaa-san" said Harry, the new title hesitant on his lips.

Allowing the two, now mother and son, a moment to recover Naruto interrupted. "Harry-kun, I'll get Hinamori the documents to prove her adoption later but for right now I still have a couple questions alright. Do you know where you got the sword?"

Harry nodded, eager to impress his new mother. "When I fell through the floor of the first room there was a misty place in between the two rooms with windows. I couldn't see anything anymore and I was starting to fall asleep but I heard voices. They were weird, sounding not like most real people. Some of them were talking about me being human an them not seeing humans for a long time Then a lady said to give me a sword and the other voices seemed surprised but they did it. But the lady got mad and gave it to me herself and called me some funny names. She gave me the sword and didn't feel like I needed to sleep as much."

'Interesting' thought Naruto. 'It must be a legendary chakra type blade like the ones that belonged to the Swordsmen of the Mist.' Though "So it probably means you are the only one that will be able to draw that sword."

"Cool!" Harry's eyes sparkled with amazement.

"Alright Harry. This is the last thing we need to do before Hinamori is going to take you shopping for some new clothes and your new shinobi tools. This here is Ino Yamanaka. She is the current Yamanaka clan head and their most skilled mind reader. What she is going to do is go through your memories and see if there is anything that can give us more information about where you came from or how you got here."

Harry turned pale when he heard what she was going to but Ino came over to him. "Don't worry Harry." She told him. "Unless its really important I'll keep it between us. Alright Hun? Harry nodded his acceptance and Hinamori gave him a kiss on the forehead. Ino placed her palm on top of Harry's head and spoke softly. "Mind reading technique".

The Next fifteen minutes or so, were silent and awkward as no one was really sure what to do. Eventually Naruto got tired and formed a few shadow clones and started to play toss the kunai. Seeing Harry watching enraptured at the skill Naruto got an idea. "Hey Harry" he called out. "This is a very special type of clone technique that I'll teach you, If you can master tree walking and water walking by the end of the month."

"I will! Then you will have to teach me that and other stuff too!"

It was then that Ino came out of her mind reading trance. Taking her hand off Harry's head she bent down and sandwiched him between her and Hinamori, crying all the way. "You poor child. Well you don't have to worry about them anymore. When your stronger we can go and kill them all as a family outing" Ino grinned maliciously and Harry hesitantly agreed.

After several more minutes of Ino crying softly onto Harry's shoulder Naruto interrupted. "Ino, report."

Giving Harry one last hug Ino stood up and went back to her seat to begin her report. "As requested I tarted at the boys earliest accessible memories. Starting around six or seven months of age. His story is quite shocking Hokage-sama. Harry was born to a James and Lily Potter. His Full name is actually Hadrian James Potter. It seems that Harry is in fact from a whole different world or dimension, I am not sure which. It seems that Harry along with his parents is a wizard, well, Lily was a witch."

"Waitwaitwait just one moment." Interrupted Naruto. "You mean to say that Harry and his parents were magic users. Like flying broomsticks and cauldrons, and things like that? THAT IS SO COOL!"

"Yes Hokage-sama, that is exactly what I mean to say." 'Uh oh, now she's irritated at being interrupted.' Thought Naruto before letting Ino continue. "Now at this time it seems that there was a war going on in what they called the Wizarding world, a hidden society of wizard and witches. And according to this old bastard, Dumbledore, Harry was chosen via prophecy to defeat this evil wizard who is called himself Voldemort. This caused his parents to go into hiding. After a few months in hiding the one who was keeping their hiding place a secret betrayed them. Don't ask, some magic thing I didn't exactly understand the details" she said seeing the others questioning looks. "So this Voldemort guy comes in with the wizard that betrayed the Potters named Pettigrew. Harry's dad starts yelling at Pettigrew but Voldemort cuts him short by killing him. Pettigrew leaves and Voldemort follows your mother who tries to run with you. He kills her too this time with some weird green light.

He then takes Baby Harry and starts to do some weird ritual. Here is where things get interesting and I think that somehow Harry has a never before seen bloodline. So Voldemort takes out this sword and puts it in young Harry's hands. The sword seemed to be a mix of a short sword and a rapier from what I could tell. So Voldemort starts drawing all these strange seals on and Harry. When he finished he took out this stick and says some weird words at the same time he reaches into the left side of his chest. Again that green light come from that stick. But baby Harry moves just a little and instead of hitting him the light hits the sword where it merely goes through, into the sword. The expression on this creeps face was priceless! His jaw was almost on the floor. Until he got hit with his own green spell from the back. It seems that there was a mirror pointing at Voldemort's back and the green light hit him. Ripping His hand out from his chest a dark cloud followed and after hovering for a second started to settle in Harry's scar. At the same time as that happened,Voldemort's body literally exploded into a larger cloud of the same dark cloud that settled on Harry, but this cloud fled the scene.

At this point young Harry fell asleep so it goes black until He is suddenly awoken by feeling cold. It seems that Dumbledore saw fit to place you Harry with your Aunt and Uncle."

One again Ino was interrupted but this time it was Hinamori. Her chakra was manifesting it physically around her in a visible aura. "I'LL HIM" she snarled.

Ino face-palmed. "If you would let me finish I'll help you. This report is difficult enough to give without any off you interrupting and besides, We've got more than just him as targets." Hinamori forced herself to calm down and apologized but Ino just brushed it off. "Whatever I'm pissed too, besides that nice Aura." The other adults nodded approvingly, Hinamori was indeed powerful to manifest her chakra like that. "All right. To continue. Dumbledore left Harry there ignoring this other witch trying to convince him not to. Before he left he bent down to apologize to Harry, saying things about how he was sorry about how the Dursleys would teat him but it was all necessary, _For The Greater Good_ he said.

"All this ultimately brings us to how Harry ended up here with us. Everything happened as he told us so I wont repeat it but this is the second time I believe that Harry's bloodline manifested itself. It seems that Harry has the ability to enter a subspace that is connected to reflective surfaces. When Harry fell into the mirror, there were hundreds of thousands of windows into the outside world. They were all in different places and many were disappearing and and appearing. Its quite amazing to see. I have to wonder if Harry can bring other people because we already know that he can bring inanimate objects. After that room Harry fell through the hole. Now here Harry had lost vision so I can't say anything about what he would have seen but as for how he got the sword it was definitely a Lady that gave it to him. Although something was off about it, Her voice was so ethereal that I got goosebumps listening to her. What she whispered to Harry was interesting though. _Child of Prophecy, Blessed Champion of Avalon, Shield of the Innocent. _Harry do you know what Avalon is?" Harry shook his head no. Ino sighed, slightly disappointed. "Oh well, worth a shot. The rest is pretty much as we all know it. And yes, Hokage that is the end of my report."

Silence filled the room as everyone was wrapped up in their own thoughts. Hinata restarted off the conversation with here input and conclusions. "That would most definitely explain his second core and the soul fragment in his scar."

"Soul fragment" squeaked Hinamori, concerned for her new son.

"Yes, soul fragment. It seems this Voldemort is a smiler bastard to Orochimaru. But don't worry. Anko and I will take care of it at the end of the week. I just need a little time to get the materials ready. Don't worry. Its a really simple and safe ritual, we've worked it all out a while ago." Then Naruto got an evil grin on his face. "Geez, Hinamori-kun, less than a few hours and your already worrying like a mother." Hinamori blushed brilliantly.

Brushing off her blush she smiled at Harry who smiled back before looking at the adults. "Do Harry and I have anything else to talk about or can I take Harry shopping?"

The Adults looked at each other and shrugged. "Not really. Harry just needs to take a look at that sword of his, see if he can draw it. And we should test his reflection travel, see if that really is an ability of his. But both of those can wait until later. Better to test them out in the Clan compound." When the other adults agreed Hinamori and Harry began to walk out the door of the room but stopped when called back by Naruto. "Oh, and Hinamori, the tab is on me. Welcome to Konohagakure Harry Potter."

Hinamori and Harry started to walk around Konoha hand in hand, just wandering at first, enjoying the day and each others presence. As they wandered around Hinamori explained the various sights that they saw. She pointed out the hot springs, the different restaurants, the academy, the, the Hokage's office, and finally the Hokage Monument.

Harry was astonished, his mouth was wide open. 'I think I can see some flies settling in there" giggled Hinamori. "How did they let him get away with that" asked Harry staring at the atrocity that was Naruto's head on the Hokage Monument. It was Naruto with his tongue sticking out. In contrast to the serious faces of the previous Hokage's it was quite a change.

"I believe that Hokage-sama threatened to prank the builders unless they listened to him. Some of them didn't and suffered. He story of what happened to one of them was actually turned into a horror film."

"Hinamori! There you are. We've been trying to talk with you for a week but you keep running off and no one will tell us what happened".

Hinamori stopped and turned around still holding Harry's hand. "Oh Kichiro and Amaya. I'm sorry, I've just been incredibly distracted recently."

"We've noticed" giggled Amaya.

"Ya, What gives Hina-chan? You've brushed us off all week and now you show up towing some gaki."

Kichiro was cut of by the expression on Hinamori's face. She had a bright smile on her face but the moment started speaking Harry started tightening his grip and slowly getting closer to his new Kaa-sa. When Kichiro called Harry a brat his body suddenly tensed and Hinamori's recently awakening mothering instinct started to go haywire in full protect mode. "Now now Kichiro, that's no way to speak to my new son is it" she said smiling ever so sweetly at Kichiro.

Kichiro and Amaya were stunned, having never seen their teammate like this. Amaya was merely amazed but Kichiro was near to shitting him self. He felt like he just pissed of a mother bear and now he knew why. 'There is no way that smile is natural, and is that? It is! How is the fucking Shinigami behind her too? I'm gonna die' he thought to himself but luckily was saved by Amaya.

"He's adorable Hinamori. How did you get him" she asked? And just like that, the overwhelming aura of fear along with the Shinigami disappeared and Kichiro was able to breathe fine again. Hinamori still levelled a mock glare at her female teammate.

"HIS" she said, stressing the his, "name is Harry Potter, soon to be Harry Potter-Inuzuka, my son. He is an orphan that has been through a rather lot. He was very injured when he helped me out of talking to Kaiba and since he had such a hard childhood I wanted to help him out so I am adopting him." Her teammates looked at her, jaws open so she turned to Harry and dragged him from behind her. "Harry, these are my two best friends and they were my teammates back when we were Genin." Seeing his confused look she remembered that she hadn't told him anything about how the villages worked, just what they were. "I'll tell you about it later, don't worry" she told him. "Anyway. This is Amaya Hyuga, she is Hinata-sama's niece. And this is Kichiro Ericsson, he's from a civilian family."

"Pleased to meet you" Harry said and bowed to his new mother's teammates. Instantly he was engulfed by a squealing girl. Taken by surprise and still not used to touching Harry went into a full blown panic attack and disappeared with a loud crack and reappeared clinging to Hinamori, hyperventilating.

Taken aback Amaya stared in confusion and a little worry as her teammate tried to calm down the young boy she had introduced as her son by rubbing circles on his back and crooning comforting whispers in his ears.

"Listen guys," said Hinamori, "We'll catch up with you later alright. I've got to calm Harry down." Her eyes glazed over, full of sorrow. "He's had a really tough childhood." With that Hinamori walked off to ind somewhere for Harry to pull himself out of his shock.

Kichiro looked at his other female teammate. "What was that about" he asked?

Amaya, her eyes still following the retreating pair, shook her head softly. "I don't know. Come on, lets go ask Aunt Hinata."

Later after Harry had calmed down and was willing to go back in public they walked into a rather large store near the Hyuga compound. On top of the store was a large billboard that read TH's All Purpose Ninja Store. As they walked in the door of the shop Hinamori pointed out the lady standing behind the counter. "See her" she whispered. "That is Tenten Hyuga, the village weapons mistress, she also owns this store. She married Hinata-sama's cousin Neji after she got the Bird cage seal prohibited." As she walked over to Tenten she turned pulled Harry lose. "Harry, I trust you so I want you to look around the store and find some clothing for you to wear while I talk to Tenten. After you find some clothing come and find s and we will look at weapons." Harry nodded and walked off, extremely proud that his new mother trusted him so much.

As Harry wandered around the store he thought to himself about just he wanted to wear, especially if he was going to be a ninja. 'If I remember from those times I could see the telly when Dudley was watching those cartoons whenever there was a ninja they wanted to be hidden and to be able to do sneak attacks but also be very strong.' With that in mind Harry began to look towards some of the darker materials. First looking at boots Harry picked out a pair of black, combat boots that had a hidden dagger in the toes. When he got to the pants he couldn't find anything he like until he found a pair of black cargo pants that flared out slightly at the shins and were decorated with green bolts of lightning going up the legs. Moving on to the shirts Naruto picked a forest green muscle tee. Thinking he was set for clothes Naruto started heading back to the counter to Hinamori when he found IT. IT to Harry was the final piece that would make his clothing set complete and finalize how he thought of Ninja. The final piece Harry found was a deep blue almost black robe. The robe had a hood and was able to completely hide his body and leave his face in shadows. Harry thought it was perfect.

When Harry got back counter Hinamori was laughing at something Tenten said. Stopping their conversation Tenten looked at the clothes Harry picked out. "Hey hey Hinamori-san, your son has some good taste in clothing" Harry looked up at her and opened his mouth but Tenten just waved him off. "Don't worry kiddo. Your Kaa-san explained how things are so I'd like o be among the first to welcome you to Konoha. Also once you get a handle on that sword of yours I'd like a look at it" Tenten was almost salivating at the thought of looking at a sword she'd never seen before.

"Thank you and sure" Harry said shyly.

"I like your choose of clothes Harry-kun," Harry beamed with pride, "but why the robe?"

"This way I can hide in plain site. No one can see what I look like or what I have underneath."

Hinamori ruffled Harry's spiky black hair. "That's a very smart choice Harry-kun. Especially with this rope, its woven with a very strong thread made out of chakra metal so it doubles as armour and maybe a weapon. Now lets go look at some weapons"

Tenten led Hinamori and Harry to another set of shelves away from the clothes. These new shelves had rows upon of rows of weapons, there were even baskets full of different shuriken and kunai. "Alright" said Tenten as she motioned the to the weapons with a flourish. "Go wild."

Harry took a careful look at all the weapons on display. "How do I carry all of my weapons" he asked.

"I would recommend using sealing scrolls, they are very versatile and can hold quite a bit of goods."

Harry nodded and went back to examining the shelves. After a while, he picked out several combat throwing knives and some three sided shuriken rather than the traditional variety. Looking at the larger weapons a pair of Vambraces caught his eye. They were leather wrapped around a steel plate. Taking them down to look at he saw they had a hidden blade that could pop out underneath. Thinking how cool that would be, he added them to the pile. Looking around some more Harry decided he wanted one long range weapon so when his eyes settled on a longbow almost twice the size of him he knew it was the one for him. Thankfully though, when he took it down Tenten replaced it with one better sized to him.

Looking over his selection Tenten nodded her head in obvious approval. "You've got a good eye Harry" she complimented him. As they walked to the counter Tenten gave him a pair of small gauntlets. "These will compliment your grip on your sword but they wont get in the way of drawing that bow or using the hidden knife." She then proceeded to ring up the purchases but laughed nefariously when she marked it going to the Hokage's tab. The pair packaged up their goods and decided it was time go home.

When the pair of newly made Mother and son walked into the Inuzuka compound the sun was starting to set. Making their way to Hinamori's house, they went into the kitchen where they had a small dinner. Harry was exhausted emotionally and physically. He had been practically running non stop since he awoke that morning. With that quickly taken care of Hinamori led Harry to her room. "Harry-kun. Kaa-san wasn't able to clear out a room for you yet so tonight you are going to sleep here in my room with me. Is that alright?"

"Yes, that's fine."

Hinamori took Harry by his hand and led him over to her bed. After he undressed she gave him a set of pyjamas decorated with little chibi dogs running around. "These used to belong to my uncle Kiba but Kaa-sama held on to them so sh could laugh at her little brother. She wanted you to have them so you know you really are now part of the family.

Harry was silent until Hinamori returned from changing in the bathroom and joined him in her bed. As she crawled under the covers Harry wrapped his small arms around her as much as he could. Looking up at her with tears in his eyes Harry sniffled ever so slightly. "Thank you Kaa-san for being so nice me. I promise I'll be the best boy ever."

Soon after his declaration Harry fell asleep to the feel of his mother running her hands through his hair. When his breathing evened out Hinamori kissed his forehead. "I'll love you forever, I'll love you for always. As long as I'm breathing, My baby you'll be" she whispered into his ear before she too fell to the darkness of sleep.

**Alright! Chapter end! That was almost the same size as the other two chapters combined! Took me a while to get it down, It started to feel like an info dump so I decided to leave some information to the next chapters. At least this way I'll have more to write. **

**Ummm, personal reflection on the chapter, Does anyone know just what type of sword Godric's sword is in Harry Potter. I've never seen the movies so when I looked up a picture it totally did not fit how I imagined it. It seems to be as I said a cross between a short sword and a rapier. I envisioned Godric using some huge ass great-sword or a claymore. **

**If you are having trouble picturing what type of robe I mean its pretty much a jedi/sith robe from Star Wars that hides his face and body more completely. **

**If anyone is wondering about how Harry's relationship with Hinamori seems s tight so fast I'll lay out how I see it. To me Harry see's Hinamori as borderline god. To him, she is the first person to obviously care about him and to take action on feeling. He woke up twice to see her taking care of him. Harry knows if she meant him harm she had ample opportunity to do so, but she didn't. Thus why he is most comfortable around her and slightly with other people, as long as they don't touch him like Amaya. Now as to Hinamori I'm going with the thought that the Inuzuka pick up slightly more traits from their nin-dogs. Hinamori is in/will be in training to become the next clan head and so is used to thinking in terms of 'her pack'. Add onto this her awaking mothering instinct for an abused child who help her out. Her Pack instincts are screaming at her to take car of him. Hope that helps explain. **

**If anyone is interest/capable of drawing my description of Harry, or the last scene of Hinamori and Harry cuddling or a cover page please let me know. I'm better at drawing stickmen. **

**Also I'll be honest, I kinda of expected a comment on how I described Petunia's actions prior to Harry's departure. I kinda thought I may have gone to far but I guess not. **

**Let me know how you people like it! **

**Acrazysmile**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A week later the group that had originally gathered in hospital regathered together in the same room, this time with a new addition. Anko Mitarashi was dressed in her infamous mesh body suit with her tan overcoat. In her arms was a large doll, something Harry had seen many little girls playing with when he had been allowed out of the house at the Dursleys. Curious as to what it was for, and having learned he was allowed and encouraged to ask questions, Harry decided to speak up. "What is that doll your holding for" He asked curiously?

The woman holding the doll turned to him and grinned. "Kid, This," she pointed to the doll. "Is the ultimate in torture and sealing technology. We are going to take that soul piece in your forehead, suck it out, then seal it in here. With the sealing finished, the Hokage with then take all of the magic contained by the soul fragment, purify it, and replace it back with you, adding to your strength. Best part of sealing the soul into this fake body is that it cant move or do anything except feel what is happening to it." She got a crazy glint in her eye. "I can't wait to torture everything he knows out of him. I HATE bastards like Orochimaru and this Voldemort of yours."

Harry nodded and slowly started to back away from the crazy torture lady but he was saved by his Kaa-san approaching. "Harry, This is Anko Mitarashi, She is the head of the T&I Division. She is also one of Hana Baa-san best friends and like an aunt to me. That means you can call her Anko Baa-san if you want."

Hinamori then let out a large ooof as all the air left her lungs when Anko elbowed her. "Hey, Hina-chan, I'm not that old, right?"

Hinamori quickly backed up, waving her hands in front of her as if to fend of Anko. "Not at all" she said, trying to calm down the advancing snake mistress as Harry started laughing.

"Alright, we're ready." Naruto came over. "Harry, I want you to lay down on this bed. The process of withdrawing the soul fragment and its power will probably hurt a bit, but once I absorb it and draw it into my seal everything should calm down. You remember everything your Kaa-san told you yesterday?"

Harry remembered back when Hinamori told him about how the operation would occur the day before.

**(Author Release: Flashback Technique)**

** They had come back from training for the day and were still all sweaty but Harry and Hinamori sat down to eat dinner anyways. As they were finishing up Hinamori's Uncle Kiba came in the room with a note. **

** "Hey Hina-chan, Harry-kun, this came from the Hokage for you."**

** "Thanks Uncle Kiba" Hinamori said as he left the room. Opening up the note, she scanned what the Hokage had to say. As she read further, her face hardened slightly. Finishing the note she turned to Harry. "Harry, Do you remember how the Hokage said that you had a soul fragment in your head?" Harry nodded his head, acknowledging the validity of that statement. "Good. This note is to tell us that we need to go back to the hospital tomorrow because he is ready to remove it from your forehead."**

** "Really?" Harry's vivid emerald eyes lit up in joy. **

** "Yup" she grinned. "There is a few things he wants me to tell you though. Its all about what is going to happen. You recall the Hokage used to be a jinchuuriki right? Well, his father used a special seal during the sealing that converted the highly corrosive chakra Kyubi no Kitsune into a form of chakra that was usable by the Hokage. Orochimaru would seal a piece of his soul into people that he wanted to take over their bodies. One of them was a very good friend of Hana Baa-san. It was in the middle of the war, during the battle against Orochimaru that this issue came up. He was the only one left alive out of all his troops but no mater what he wouldn't die. They cut off his head and burned his body, but thanks to his modifications he was even able to heal from that. This would not have mattered had his soul not kept returning to his body. It took some time, but eventually the Allied Forces figured out that the little piece of his soul in every Cursed Seal of Heaven actually tethered his soul to the mortal plane. By this point in time all of Orochimaru's victims had died except for one. Immediately there was a split on to how she should be dealt with, on one side, a group of hot heads called for hear death, If she died there would be no soul fragment left and Orochimaru would die. The other side, led by our very own Hokage demanded some time to figure a way to remove the seal. Thankfully, cooler heads prevailed and the Hokage was given a week to figure out a way. Thankfully, one of the things the Hokage revealed about himself when he shed his disguise was that he was a true Sealing Master. Within the weak he had a counter seal and a way to remove the soul fragment. The surgery was done the next day and the soul fragment was removed in the shape of a small white snake. After the snake was killed Orochimaru finally died." Hinamori smiled and giggled a little as she looked up from the paper at Harry, who was completely enthralled by the story, his moth wide open. "He says not to worry, a lot of time has passed since the original ritual and that he has streamlined the process to make it faster and easier. But it would help if you had a full nights sleep."**

**Harry grinned, he understood what his Kaa-san was hinting at. With a laugh, he hugged Hinamori and bolted upstairs to get ready for bed.**

**(Author Release: Flashback KAI)**

Harry lay down on the bed and prepared for the unsealing. Hinamori came over and held onto his hand as Hinata strapped down his limbs with thick snap ties. At the feeling of being trapped, Harry started panicking but before he could truly go into a full blown panic attack, Hinamori squeezed his hand and bent over to kiss his forehead. "Don't worry Harry-kun. I won't let them do anything to you. I'll be here next to you the whole time."

"Thank you Kaa-san"

Hinata smiled at this small interaction. She looked to both sides to make sure that both Anko and Naruto were listening then bent over as if she were whispering a huge secret. "The real reason why we need to strap you down is because the first time we did this seal with Anko, she was thrashing so badly that she bitch slapped Naruto-koi so hard that she broke his jaw and her hand, had he not been able to anchor himself to the ground in time he would have been sent flying. So this is for both of your healths." Both Anko and Naruto looked sheepish at the reminiscing of that particular story.

Finally it was time to start the ritual. With Harry strapped down securely, Naruto pulled out a fine tipped brush and a jar of ink. Slowly and carefully, Naruto drew on Harry's forehead, covering on and around the scar. Not a sound could be heard as Naruto drew, five minutes, ten minutes, fifteen minutes passed before he finished. "Brace yourself Harry, here comes the pain." With his young canvas board warned, Naruto channelled chakra into the release seal and lowered his mouth and bit down hard on Harry's scar. Harry's entire body immediately went taunt as a steel wire being pulled in two directions, his started squeezing Hinamori's as tight as he could. But beyond those obvious signals of pain, Harry gave no other sign that he was suffering from any type of pain.

Naruto suddenly released his bite on Harry's scar and breathed in deeply, like he was sucking through a straw. As he inhaled a thick black cloud burst from the lightning scar, spraying blood everywhere. Not breaking stride, Naruto motioned Anko over to him. Taking the doll she held, he bit down on the dolls forehead, in the same spot Harry's scar would be. Breathing out, Naruto exhaled the black cloud into the dolls body. When there was no more black cloud left Naruto turned back to Harry and repeated his actions However, this time, instead of a black cloud, it was a sickly, green colour. When the green cloud finished leaving Harry's head, Naruto swallowed the cloud and immediately went into convulsions. The seal on his stomach lit up brightly, working over time to convert the unfamiliar energy. After several minutes of more convulsions, Naruto stopped shaking and leaned over and breathed out over Harry. This time though, came a deeper, and healthier shade of green, that covered Harry's face before being sucked into his scar. The ritual completed, both Harry and Naruto lapsed into unconscious.

It was later in the evening when Harry woke up. He was alone in the room other than Hinamori who was sitting in a chair next to his bed. When she saw he was awake she smiled at him. "Good, your awake. Its late already, you've slept most of the day. Hinata-sama invited us for dinner so you can meet their daughter. The Hokage wishes for you to be introduced to several of the younger children so that you might gain some friends."

"Alright" Harry nodded. "When do we go?"

"Just as soon as you get out of bed and dressed."

The two blue haired mother and daughter pair were looking at each other intensely. "Rumi-chan, we are having some guests for dinner tonight."

"Really? Who is it? Is it a Ninja? Will they teach me something?"

Hinata giggled as her daughter excitedly interrupted her. "One of them is a Kunoichi and the other is her adopted son. He is new to the village so your father and I thought it would be nice to introduce him to some other children his age so he has some friends here."

Rumi nodded eagerly at her mother. 'A new friend, this is so awesome' she thought.

"Although, the reasons why he came to the village are his own, so I don't want you asking him. Do you understand?" Asked Hinata, interrupting her daughters fantasy of having a new friend loyal to her when she became the Hokage.

"Yes Kaa-san."

Harry was having a great time. The food that Hinata made was delicious, and he was allowed to eat as much of it as he wanted. On top of the food, he was allowed to make a friend, and there was no Dudley to stop either of them from being friends. Harry turned to look at his new friend Rumi Uzumaki. She was dressed in a black shirt, it had a right sleeve that was grey with a blue line from shoulder to wrist. The left sleeve was all black but it had a grey bandage on the sleeve. Her shirt ended above her belly button where it was replaced by mesh that went to her waist. Below that she wore a pair of black shorts that were covered by two flaps of black cloth with a blue outline in the front and back. Her outfit went well with her light blue bob of hair and eyes.

When they were first introduced Harry was unsure of how to act but Rumi took charge and stuck her hand out to shake. Shyly Harry stuck his hand out to accept the hand shake. When they connected, Rumi smiled at Harry. "Hi Harry, my Kaa-san said you were new to the village. Want to be my friend" she asked?

Harry was slightly shocked. 'Was making friends that easy' he wondered. Still slightly stunned he nodded his head.

Seeing his agreement Rumi smiled. Bringing her fingers together she tapped them against each other. "Excellent" she giggled. "Now as my friend it is your obligation to be a loyal shinobi under my command when I become the Hokage."

Not really knowing what he was supposed to do or say Harry decided to salute and agree. "Ma'am yes ma'am."

Rumi looked at him approvingly. "You've been trained well" she said approvingly, while in the corner, the respective mothers snickered together.

It was now towards the end of the meal an the adults were talking about adult stuff that Harry and Rumi found utterly uninteresting. "So, Harry, Have you started learning about being a shinobi yet?"

"Kinda of, but not really. I'm just learning the basics right now. But your dad promised to teach me his shadow clone technique if I can master the tree and water walking exercises by the end of this month."

"Really? I'm so jealous. Daddy must really like you. He wont teach me that technique yet. How are you doing at it?"

"Not so good" answered Harry regretfully. "Kaa-san explained the exercise to me and I understand them but I am having trouble with how much chakra to apply. Kaa-san says its only natural because I am not used to using my internal energies."

Rumi paused for a moment to think. "You've already promised to be one of my ninja so that means its my responsibility to take care of you if you need it. Therefore, I will teach how to know the proper amount of chakra. But" she warned him "You need to teach me the technique after you learn it. Are we agreed?"

Harry, eager to learn from his newest friend, nodded his head, "YES".

"Alright". Rumi turned to her parents sitting on the other end of the table. "We're going outside"

From the adults side of the table Naruto just waved at his daughter to go on, but Hinata turned to Hinamori, "See, I knew they would be great friends. They've only just met and already they are training together. I can't wait until they get older."

"I can" interrupted Naruto, sharpening several of his kunai. Hinata just smacked him on the back of the head.

"So, Harry-kun, What did you think of Rumi" asked Hinamori,curious as to what he would say.

"She is so nice, Kaa-san! And she said she would be my friend, and she even wants me to help her with her dream of being the Hokage and being even better that her dad! So you have to train me lots and lots so I'm the strongest shinobi ever, so I can help Rumi out."

Hinamori couldn't help but giggle at the sight of her son so excited at the prospect of helping his first friend. "Of course I'll train you Harry. I promise you that." 'I also promise you that you will make many other friends' she thought to herself.

**So this chapter is finished. Good lord I had a difficult time with this one. This is actually the 4th rewrite. And each one was completely different. Although it did ultimately lend itself to a good thing. I now am much more aware of the path I will be taking while writing this story. **

**Big shout out and thanks to fg7dragon for letting me use his idea from Naruto Chaos Mage, Go read his stuff, NOW! **

**I've got a beta now but I really wanted to get this up so I will hopefully be re-posting this chapter later after my friend shreds through my grammar.**

**It's three in the morning and I am exhausted.**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Please read this chapter and review again!**

**Good morning to all! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A year had past since Harry Potter, now Harry Potter-Inuzuka, had arrived in Konohagakure. He looked infinitely better than he did a year before. No longer malnourished, abnormally short, weak, and shy, Harry was well on the road to recovery. He had bulked up, and gained strength, height, and confidence. However, despite outward appearances, Harry was still incredibly fragile, emotionally. He only truly trusted four people out of the village, The Hokage, his wife, their daughter and his mother. He had other friends and his adopted family but they were not as important to him as those four. In way Harry was using them as a crutch, as long as they stuck around and believed in Harry as a person, he was able to go forward and build himself up into a person that he wanted his mother to be proud of.

It had been a long year, reflected Harry. The year had been spent solely on the basics. Stamina, speed, endurance, chakra control, meditation, magic control, throwing skills, tactics, dodging and basic Kenjutsu, and several techniques, were all skills that he had worked on until he had them mastered. His mother beat it into him the usage of the basics was absolutely necessary for him to proceed and become an extremely strong shinobi. But it was all worth it to Harry. When he was talking to the Hokage about his and Rumi's learning the Hokage told him that if they continued learning at the rate they were he could promote them to a genin team in another year.

Along with Hinamori and the Hokage, Harry worked on using his bloodline. After lots of practice, Harry was able to enter any reflective surface as long as there was room for his body to fit through it. Because of this, they practised entering, what Harry decided to call The Mirrorscape, in smaller and smaller sizes. Although, even if Harry could not fully enter, he could reach in or out of the windows. Originally, Harry felt that he would have a problem finding where he needed to get out, but after consultation with the spell list, Harry found he Point Me spell. Learning that particular spell became a priority once he learned how to control his magic. The next step for Harry was working on speed entering or exciting the Mirrorscape. He also learned that the hole that he fell through was still thier, above his head in the Mirrorscape, and if he channelled chakra into his legs and jumped he could make it through the whole and back to Earth. Harry never exited while there but he did look around a little. It also seemed like the misty place had disappeared from between realms. Harry wished it was there but felt that he would be seeing the Lady before long regardless.

Every day he would run several laps around the village while wearing a resistance seal that Naruto had invented after the war. As apposed to using weights, this nifty fuinjutsu merely made the body feel as if it was submerged in water. The benefits of this seal was that it would not stunt the bearers growth as weights would. Harry would take the seal of once a week to get adjusted to his new speeds. In addition to running laps, Harry would do all sorts of exercises and stretches in order to increase his flexibility, and the strengthen his muscles. Sometime when he was doing his laps or exercises Hinamori or even Anko would join in and start throwing kunai at him. They told him it was to force him to get used to dodging and when that wasn't possible to use the replacement technique. Harry didn't believe them but he could not deny that it helped him in all three areas effected.

Meditation usually followed his work outs. Harry would calm his mind, imagining himself to be a flowing river, nothing could stop it, the river would merely flow around the obstruction. His mother would encourage him to try to hold the calm when he would fight because it would give him a mental advantage over his opponents , who would not expect him to be unflappable. During his meditation he would also work on his magic and his Chakra. When in a complete calm state of mind, Harry was able to visualize the flow of both his chakra, and his magic. Using this skill, he would direct the rivers of energy to flow like a strong current through out his body. This had the added benefit of increasing the size of his chakra coils as well as making his chakra easier to control and use. His Magic on the other hand was originally focused in a core located in the right of his chest. After lots of consultation with Hinata and their source of information on magic, Harry decided to try regulate his magic through his chakra coils causing an evolution in his magic. While Harry's magic was still sourced from his core, his magic latched onto his chakra coils and wrapped itself around the system, once again enhancing his magic and chakra, and also allowing him to mix the two elements, with lots of benefits. Things like illusions, when laced with magic could become solid or extremely difficult to disperse. They also discovered that his transformation technique could also be solid when used with magic. Hinamori would make him infiltrate different places around the village in order for him to train with this technique. Harry, Rumi, and Hinamori were very happy when hey realized that the combination of Harry's physical transformation technique and Reflection Bloodline made it so that virtually no place was off limits to him.

The theory for his magical development came about one afternoon when Anko Mitarashi came by the Inuzuka compound. It was a few months after they had the soul fragment removed. Coming in through the open window, Anko landed on the table of the kitchen in the middle of dinner, shocking everyone there that night. Hana Inuzuka just shook her head at her friends long time antics, Kiba mockingly examined his food as if there was glass in it before turning back to Anko and making a comment about how dinner is not supposed the chunin exams. Anko sheepishly rubbed the back of her head before mentioning to Hinamori and Harry that she lots of results from the interrogations.

After dinner finished, Anko ended up eating a little, the trio went to a side room to learn what Anko knew. Laying out a folder filled with about 250 pages in it, Anko schooled her face into a serious expression. "We are pretty sure this is all the information he has but this Voldemort is one tricky bastard, so we are going to keep working on him just to make sure we got everything. I got to thank you, he makes for a perfect study tool for budding interrogators. Everything we have here is information about the _Magical World_ as he calls it, lots of magic theory similar to chakra theory, lots of spells, and a little bit of his plans, we are still working on that one."

"This is great Anko, Thank you so much!"

A week later, Hinamori, Hinata, Naruto and Harry had gone through all the information that they had. "It seems that for most magic requires wand to utilize it similar to how we use hand signs to use chakra" said Hinata. "Harry, why don't you try one of the spells that we have to see if you can do it without a want"

Harry picked a spell that was classified as a first year spell according to Voldemort. Their spell list said the incantation was _Lumos, _to cancel the spell was _Nox. _The list describe the spell as one to provide a source of light from the tip of the users wand. Sticking out his hand Harry spoke the spell but was disappointed when nothing happened. Hinata and Hinamori looked confused but Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Harry, you said that when you do the meditation exercise you can feel your chakra pathways but you could also see your magic core. Is that still the case?" Harry nodded that Naruto's assumption was indeed correct. "I want you to enter your meditative state and when you can see your core then I want you to cast the spell."

Harry proceeded to follow Naruto's instructions and this time when he cast the spell the people around him could see a bright ball of light inside the right side of Harry's chest. Hinata and Hinamori looked confused but Naruto looked extremely smug. "I have a solution" sung out Naruto.

Hinata narrowed her eyes at her husband in suspicion. "Tell us" she demanded.

Naruto just smiled back at her, "Only if you say I am the best."

Hinata's glare merely increased tenfold from irritated level to death by staring. "If you do not share with us right now I will ban you from getting any type of ramen n the village for a week."

Naruto was Horrified and caved immediately, anything to get his ramen privileges. "I figured that the wand is used as a focus and creates a path along the wizards arm, from core to wand, enabling them to use spells. This is different from us who have chakra pathways. So what if Harry circulates his magic through his body using the chakra pathways, if it works, he could avoid having to be reliant on a wand, plus he would be able to eject spells from wherever on his body he would want."Naruto trailed off nervously as his wife continued to glare at him but let out a sigh of relief when she turned her gaze away from him.

"Yes, I think you would be right" Hinata mused. "Harry, when you next do the meditation exercise I want you to try to rotate your magic along your chakra path ways, ok?"

"Yes Hinata".

Harry fondly remembered when he started his sword training. It was in his second week that Hinamori decided that it was time for him to draw the undrawable sword. This lead to Harry sitting cross legged on the ground of the training field with the sword on his lap. For Harry and Hinamori the actually drawing of the sword was quite anticlimactic, especially after having several people get shocked when they tried to touch the sword. For Hinamori it continued to be boring but for Harry it was anything but.

As Harry drew the blade his vision very slowly grew hazy and the scenery around him shifted, dissolved and reformed into the throne room of a large castle. Slightly disorientated Harry looked around to take in his surroundings. He was in a large stone room, grey walls with several windows cut into the stone, along with several torches, the walls were decorated by tapestries depicting epic battles against mythical creatures and large armies. The room was forty meters in length, thirty-five of that was the room itself, the remaining five was taken up by a raised platform, upon which rested a golden throne. Sitting in the grand chair was a large man. His cherry red hair was closely cropped and held a small, golden crown from falling of his head. The man's emerald green eyes, that so closely resembled Harry's own, smiled back at him. Garbed in traditional knight wear, the only difference was this man's armour was golden, the man had both hands clasped on the pommel of a sword that was resting tip on the ground. Looking closely at the hilt, Harry realized that the sword was the same one that he was given. Deciding that it might be best if he stayed quite and waited for this obviously, important person to speak, Harry remained where he was in the middle.

After what seemed like forever to Harry, but probably couldn't have been more than a few minutes, he couldn't hold back anymore. "**Who are you**" asked Harry. The man sitting on the throne openly narrowed his brows in confusion and Harry realized that he was speaking the language that was spoken in the Elemental Nations. Intentionally panicking, Harry recalled what Hana Baa-San told him about how the translation techniques worked. She said that it would only work if the the person it was being used on, already knew a language. It would then act as a translator, opening a connection in his mind where all the knowledge of the language would go. First, the technique would translate all the words the individual already knew, then it would constantly add new words as they were learnt. This way the person would be able to speak with need of the technique. Thus, Harry mentally switched his language preference to English and addressed the figure again. "Who are you and how did I get here?" Then, deciding that being polite couldn't hurt, he added "Sir".

Confusion cleared from the face of the man on the golden throne and was replaced with a large smile. Sheathing the sword on his waist, the man got up. "Welcome Harry" The man walked over to Harry, then walked past while motioning for the boy to accompany him. Lost and confused, Harry did so. As the pair exited the throne room the man resumed speaking. "I must admit to you, young Harry, that I truthfully had not wanted to do this, but when I was instructed by the Lady, I knew there was no choice but to agree. If she felt the need, then surely there would be one day when it would be used." Looking at Harry he chuckled lightly, the confusion was evident on the child's face. "If I was not expecting this to come of any use, I most definitely was not expecting it to be one of my line. Child, I am Arthur Pendragon, King of Britain of old, and more importantly to you, your many time great grandfather."

Harry was confused. He was drawing his sword and now this guy is introducing himself as an ex king and his grandfather. He wasn't sure, but he felt like this King Arthur was a very important figure in history. Wondering why he should believe the man, he couldn't help but feel a connection to him. "How do I know you really are my great grandfather and you never answered me, where am I?"

Arthur laughed loudly as they turned down a corridor. "I really have no hard evidence to show you" said Arthur sadly. "Although, our eyes do match, that had always been a family trait."Arthur sighed heavily. "I suppose you will have to just be willing to trust your gut feelings. As to where we are," he bit his lip, "My explanation may be a little skewed because I was not the enchanter of this spell, my wife, your grandmother Morgana was. She took a recording of my memories and personality and implanted it into our sword, so that I could train the next bearer, you. This is basicly a joined mindscape shared between the two of us. I plan on teaching you swordsmanship, etiquette, and politics, You will join me while you sleep and during the day train in what I instruct you. Even if you don't acknowledge me as your grandfather, I will train you in out shared task. Do you understand Harry?"

Harry stopped walking in the middle of the training yard that they had arrived in. Looking at the proclaimed king, Harry decide to follow his gut feeling and accept this new man as his grandfather. Turning to face Arthur Harry nodded. "I accept your offer grandfather, thank you."

Looking into Harry's eye's , Arthur nodded approvingly, they had an edge to them, not of harshness but of determination. "Good, Now before I send you back to your mother, I want you to draw your sword." Harry looked and there was his sword attached to his hip. "If you are truly worthy you will hear her name.

Harry put his hand on the swords hilt he tried to draw it but it wouldn't budge. Confused Harry tried again but the blade just would not move. Pausing, Harry closed his eyes to think about why he couldn't draw the sword. First thing that Harry thought of was what his grandfather kept hinting about to him, that he had a job to do. But what was this task of his? The memory of Rumi telling him how she wanted to become the Hokage to protect the village came to mind. That thought led to a faint recall of what the Lady said when he received the sword, her last words before Harry came to Konohagakure was Protector of the Innocent. It was then Harry realized what his destiny was to be. He would protect those that could not protect themselves. What he wished for more than anything when he was being beaten and thrown into his cupboard was that someone would come and save him, so while no one saved him, Harry would do it for those who didn't have the ability to save themselves. With that realization, Harry felt a lack of resistance on the blade and proceeded to draw the sword, Arthur looking on approvingly. As Harry pulled the sword out out of the sheath, it began to shrink until it was the perfect size for him to wield.

Looking back to his grandfather, Harry felt like bursting with pride when he saw that he was looking at him with approvel. "Now go Harry, I will see you tonight." With that, just like when he entered, Harry's visions dissolved and reformend with his worried mother looking at him.

When she saw his eyes open, she let out a sigh of relief. "Oh Harry, thank Kami your alright. Youve been like this for an hour, I was so scared. What happened?"

Harry smiled up at his mother, inwardly pleased that she cared enough about him to be openely worried. "There is a memory of my grandfather in the sword and he wants to train me to use the sword."

Hinamori smiled at him a bit hesitantly. "Are you sure you can trust him" she asked him?

"Yup" said Harry, full of cheer. "My gut says to go for it."

Hinamori smiled, still slightly nervous but she decided to trust Harry and let it go. "Well I guess that is one thing I won't nee to arrange an instructor for."

It wasn't all training though. Harry spent a lot of time with Rumi having fun. Rumi still promised to become the Hokage one day and Harry promised to support her so the pair occasionally went on quests for special tools. Like the time Rumi found a map in her fathers desk. The pair of them set out to find what had to be a weapon of epic proportions. The map led them a small hut hidden high in the trees of the Forbidden Forest. Dissembling all the traps they could find, the pair entered the hut only to find a pedestal with a small book on it. Curious they walked closer, not noticing that they tripped a silent alarm notification. Rumi and Harry only had time to look at the cover of the strange book before Naruto showed up, chased them away and took the book with him. Irritated, the two went to library but they couldn't find anything except for one reference to the first Hokage. It was in one of the history books that said that he followed the ay of the Log. The book that they found was titled The Book of the Log. Coincidence, the children thought not, but they could not find where Naruto hid the book after that.

Aside from several other adventures, Harry and Rumi would occasionally play with some of the other children in the village. Mostly ninja children but there were a few civilians as well. Every once in a while they would play ninja in the park. Harry really enjoyed those times but he was only superficially close to the other children, other than Rumi, he was still hesitant to get close to them. Even Kiba's daughter, Yukari, whom Harry spent a lot of time with, they were neighbours, wasn't as close to Harry, but she was becoming a good friend.

Harry was also really looking forward to the next year. He was going to be learning lots of new things like elemental techniques, his grandfather had been hinting at teaching him a super cool wind technique. Harry was also hoping that he would find a fighting style that would work for him, the Inuzuka style did not work without a nin-dog and the academy only went so far. Harry also was thinking about asking the Hokage to teach him some fuinjutsu. Yes, Harry couldn't wait, he really was excited.

**Hey all! New chapter! Other than that, cant really think of much to say. Be happy I was literally up all night working on this. Um, ya, Review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Team Three, Rumi, Naruto and their sensei, Amaya Hyuga walked through Kirigakure on their way to the Mizukage's office. Despite only being Genin for a year, Naruto had recommended them to be Konoha's representative in the this years Genin exchange program. Instituted after the war settled, it was a proposal that was meant to give the villages closer ties to each other. So for the past several years, all of the hidden villages have exchanged one team, a different village every year. This was also an S ranked mission, causing the entire team to be very excited, there was lots of new things to learn and the pay for a year long S rank mission was a small fortune.

Yet, despite the excitement felt, they walked through the misty streets of the village, escorted by a Kiri Jonin, Harry was muttering and swearing under his breath and Amaya and Rumi giggled at him. Harry glared at them but it more resembled a pout. "Its not funny," he said. "I should be back there, keeping her safe.

"Oh give up already Harry, You make it sound so dramatic, it just guys. Its about time Hinamori started dating."

"NO! Kaa-san is way to good of any of them" protested Harry. "And beside, she said that if I don't like them, she wont date them."

Rumi noticed the self satisfied smirk on his face. "OH?" she asked. "What did you do Harry?"

Harry smirked. "I've enlisted the Hokage's aid in pranking anyone who shows interest in her. This will keep most guys away from her."

Amaya looked at him, mouth agape. "So your the reason Hinamori was complaining about how most of the boys seem to be terrified of her." Harry nodded. "She is not going to believe me."

"And your not going to tell her either" said Harry. "I got the Hokage to register it as a B class secret."

"She is going to hate that, you know."

Harry nodded cheerfully. "I know, but she will thank me when she finds out I kept all of the perverts away."

By this time, the extremely young Genin team had arrived at the Mizukage's door. The Kiri nin knocked on the door and a women's voice beckoned them in. Entering the office, the Konoha nin's were welcomed by the site of the Mizukage sitting behind her desk. In her early fifties now, the Mizukage, Mei Terumi, was still going strong, despite the growing amount of grey in her red hair. Her eyes comically widened as she took in just how young the team from Konogakure was. "Well shit, The brats said you were small but I didn't think you had yet to even reach puberty."

Frowning, Rumi gave a quick look to Harry, motioning with her eyes to the shiny forehead protector that the Mizukage had taken to using . Understanding her desire both defend her parents and to prove that they were more than just useless , Harry hid his hands within his cloak and used one of the pocket mirrors to enter a knife into the mirrorscape and exit through the forehead protector. While Rumi distracted the Mizukage with her shouting, Harry angled the knife up, into her jaw. Seeing the Mizukage's eyes widen as she felt the sharp tip of the knife, Harry smirked. "Dead" he said quietly. Behind him and Rumi, Amaya paled significantly and started praying that they would avoid a war. She looked on in dawning horror as the Mizukage stared at her Genin, time seemed to last forever before the Mizukage began to laugh.

Mei Terumi, the fifth Mizukage had just finished rereading a message from the Hokage. 'It was that time of year again' she thought to her self. She had just sent her team off to Kumo, and was satisfied with the team. While it was much calmed down, and less violent, the rivalry between the villages was still strong. Only now it remained non deadly, if that changed, the other villages would intervene Since part of this exchange was showing off she was puzzled by the message she had received from Konoha. The majority was from the Hokage, but there was a small side not by his wife. Picking the note back up she read again, _To the Mizukage, Greetings. I hope this message finds you in good health. While this sort of thing is not common, I felt that sending a letter of confirmation prior would be smart. The Genin team in this years exchange is quite young. So when you see them don't try to send them home, they may do something stupid. They really are quite talented and I think you will appreciate the swordsmen, he has a unique style. PS: This is Hinata writing, A warning, whatever you do, NEVER LET HARRY GET DRUNK. Placing_ the note on the desk she leaned back in her super comfortable, high backed, leather, swivel chair to think.

Certainly she was confused by this message. Why would the Hokage feel the need to comment on who he sent. Shrugging her shoulders she decided that they must be a rather promising team immediately out of the academy rather than the usual, experienced group. Soon, one of her shinobi came and announced that the Konoha team had arrived. Motioning that he should accompany them to her office, Mei began to get herself comfortable and in a dominant position. When she heard a knock she bade them entry and was so shocked that the words slipped out. "Well shit, The brats said you were small but I didn't think you had yet to even reach puberty." What happened next shocked her. As she began yelling furiously with the girl, Mei was shocked to feel the familiar prick of a knife, under her jaw. Eyes widening, she was even more shocked when the boy who had been standing behind the other two, caught her eyes with his green orbs and smirked. "Dead", the word echoed in her mind, stunned at the implications. Finally, there was only one reaction to give, Mei began laughing in anticipation.

"I cant wait to see what you brats are capable of. That was perfect execution. I would not have had any time to react. Is it a blood line?"

Harry nodded. "I can use any reflective surface, such as your protector."

Mei looked intrigued at this knowledge. "I would love to teach you **Water Release: Hidden in the Mist technique**, used together the effects could be devastatingly."

"I would be honoured Mizukage-Sama."

"Good. Now its late so Why don't I explain what is to be expected of you while here in Kirigakure then we can go and eat dinner with my family."

"That sounds wonderful, thank you Mizukage-sama" said a grateful Amaya, eager to get back to comfortable ground.

"Very well" Mei sent a knowing look to the Genin Sensei. "Over the first several days we will test you to see just what skill level you are at, after that we will assign a Kiri nin to your team. Thier level will depend on yours. After that, you will be considered as if you are shinobi and kunoichi of Kirigakure. Your assigned nin will help you adjust to life in the village as well as arrange for you to learn our ways. I will of course, be checking in on you occasionally as well as sending reports back to Konohagakure about your status. Understand?"

"Yes Mizukage-sama" replied the three Konoha nin.

"Then follow me, I want some dinner. And on the way you can tell me why Hinata told me to not let Harry get Drunk."

Under his hood, Harry's cheeks burned as Rumi and Amaya burst out in hysterical laughter. Managing to catch her breath, Rumi began to tell the story. "It started when Harry and I became Genin...

**Flashback!**

"Congratulations Harry-kun, Its a major achievement to become a Genin so fast,Your only seven, most kids your age wont even enter the academy for two years."

"Thank you Hokage-sama, I'm very proud of what I've done."

Naruto laughed loudly. "As you should be" he said, "same to your mother., she trained you well. Rumi-chan was so happy when I told her that you two could enter this years graduating class. Now, because this class already has a complete set of teams, and because I am the Hokage, I'm able to make it so you two can be on a team together. So congratulations on our new three person cell."

Harry started looking around nervously but Naruto just clapped him on the back. "Don't you worry, I've got a Sensei for your team that won't let Rumi pressure you into all sorts of crazy things. " Harry let out a sigh of relief. "Now follow me, we are going to have a drink to celebrate your promotion."

_The Next Morning_

Harry was awoken to an extremely loud shriek that he was able to recognize as belonging to his best friend Rumi. "Ugghh" he groaned. "Why do you have to be so loud Rumi, and why are you in my room?" He got sputtering in response. 'Uh oh, that's not a good sign' Harry thought to himself.

"YOUR ROOM? YOU THINK THIS IS YOUR ROOM? I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU WHAT YOU ARE DOING HANGING UP IN MY CLOSET AND YOU WANT TO ME WHY I AM IN YOUR ROOM!" Rumi went on ranting for several minutes as she dragged Harry by his ear to the kitchen.

"Please not so loud, Rumi-chan" heard both Rumi and Harry. Looking into the kitchen, the children saw Naruto and Hinata in the same position they were in, Female gripping male tightly by the ear.

"Kaa-san, What whats wrong?"

"Whats wrong you ask Rumi-chan? I'll tell you whats wrong." An irate Hinata turned to her daughter. "Your father and friend thought it would be fun to get up to his previous antics last night." Rumi gave her mother a confused look. "They painted the entire town orange and green. EVERYTHING is orange and green. Walls, streets, the Inuzuka's dogs, the ANBU's masks. Even laundry. On top of painting every thing, they also went into the civilian sector and switched over twenty shops around. The merchants are furious. And now, I have to deal with those annoying civilians. For that, your father and your friend will have to go now and clean everything up. And where the name of Kami did you get all that paint?"

Naruto cringed at the loud tone of his wife's voice but answered dutifully none the less. He pointed to Harry and blurted out, "He conjured it all".

"Oh really" Rumi looked at her best friend in aggravation. 'Really, she thought, sometimes he could be such a hand full.' She smiled at Harry''s look of outrage as her father ratted him out, giggling, she watched as Harry jumped the on her father and the two began rolling around the room, arms gripping each others shoulders. Hinata was the first to catch on to what the two shinobi were doing and quickly threw a kunai at the door to the kitchen, slamming it shut at the last minute and insuring that the two rolling around on the floor, slammed into in. Dazed, the two looked at each other and pouted, their escape had been shut down. Hearing a sound behind them the two shinobi looked back to where the women were standing and paled. Hinata stood smiling at them, once again, behind her was the Shinigami staring down at them.

"And what do you think you two are trying to do" she asked?

Naruto and Harry looked at each other and shrugged before Naruto decided to answer, "Escaping". He was cut of from saying anything else as a frying pan came out of nowhere and hit him on the head, causing his eyes to swirl.

"I want everything back to the way it was by mid afternoon. If it is not, then Naruto-koi, You are going to be banned from getting ramen anywhere in the village for six months and Harry, I'm afraid that your team is going to be forced to only do D ranked missions for six months. On top of that you will have do deal with an extremely pissed off Rumi." Naruto and Harry stared at the women in shock and horror as she announced their punishments. Harry dared to look at Rumi and watched in absolute horror as the look on her face went from fear to fury and she glared at him. "Well" said Hinata, "Why haven't you two started cleaning yet?

Naruto and Harry looked at each other then at the women in front of them and ran out the door. As soon as they were out of earshot Harry motioned Naruto to follow him. "Over here." he said. "As soon as Anko heard that I was capable of understanding snakes she started to teach me her Taijutsu style, but she wouldn't teach me any of her jutsu so I learned how to conjure up snakes and bribed her with a Hangover potion that Tom left instruction. I still have some of the potion at my house. Plus the paint will vanish soon anyways." Naruto's look of relief made Harry first laugh, then cringe as the noise was to loud.

**End Flashback!**

The Next Day

Harry was standing across from the current leader of the Mist's Seven Swordsmen. Chojuro had collected the remaining blades and brought them back to Kiri to find users for them. Upon hearing that Harry was the user of a unique sword style, the man had sought him out at breakfast to have a duel. Dressed in his usual, dark, hooded, cloak, Harry followed Chojuro out to a training field, accompanied by Naruto's Genin team, the Mizukage and her family, and the other six swordsmen of the Mist.

The two sword users stood several meters away from each other. Chojuro removed Hiramekarei from his back and held it steady in is hands, slightly to the right of his face. Harry stood motionless, shrouded in his cloak, before slowly rolling is left sleeve up past his wrist, revealing a seal tattooed onto his palm. Remaining still, Harry slowly raised his left arm and pointed it towards Chojuro, seal glowing. Ignoring all of the spectators confusion, including her own, Mei stepped up to referee the match. "Match will be only kenjutsu and will be until first blood, is that agreed?" Chojuro nodded his ascent, not intending on taking the match that serious, the kid was only eight, its not like he could do much damage.

Harry on the other hand shook his head, a deep fire burning in his eyes, the fever of one who lived by his sword. "No, It will be until either we can not fight, or we give up. We are swordsmen in a duel of swords, to treat this spar as a game would only insult our blades and our masters."

Mei looked taken aback by Harry's passionate words but then, she wasn't a swordsman herself so it wasn't something she could relate to. She looked to see if Chojuro agreed to the change proposed by Harry. Looking at him she could tell that he accepted and completely agreed with the changes, indeed, there was a similar fire burning in Chojuro's eyes. Shrugging it off as something between two swordsmen, Mei jumped back and shouted at them to begin the fight.

Immediately, Chojuro charged towards Harry before he was blown several meters back, by an impact on his forehead protector that lay proudly on his chest. Gasping for air, he looked down to see that whatever had hit him had enough fore to crack he metal plate into several places. In slight shock, Chojuro looked up to see that Harry hand now taken a proper stance, left foot forward, right foot back, both hands grasping hazy object to the right of his cheek. He had also brushed back his hood, revealing his bright green eyes, messy black hair and, his young face.

The Audience was stunned, they barely understood what had happened. One second Chojuro was going forward, the next, he was flung backwards and Harry is holding an invisible sword. Taking pity on the confused Kiri nin Rumi decided to explain what her partner had done. "Harry-kun has his sword and sheath sealed into his palm, depending on the situation he can shoot out his sword, pommel first, or he can draw it regularly. When he shoots it, he then can summon it back to him. On top of that, The sword has several special abilities, one of them is a wind technique that renders it invisible to the eye." Rumi was about to explain a little more but she saw the greedy glint in the Mizukage eyes and she frowned. "He is MINE" she growled.

"Oh" asked Mei, delicately raising a single eyebrow. Behind the Mizukage, her husband, Ao, face-palmed, as he realized his wife was going to cause some trouble. "Don't you think you are a little young for that type of thing? "

Irritated by the brush off, Rumi pushed her way into the Mizukage's personal space. "Oh ya? Well I'll have you know that Harry promised to serve me three years ago, so take that for too young."

Amaya joined Ao with her palm on her face as the Mizukage smirked. "And has he fulfilled his duties? Are you satisfied with him?"

Rumi was slightly confused at the question but still answered. "Umm, Yes, Harry is the best"

The smirk on the Mizukage's face got much bigger. "Then remember to invite me to your wedding."

Shock was evident on Rumi's face at the statement of the Mizukage. Then that shock turned to anger. "WHAAAT" she yelled.

As Mei and Rumi argued ad yelled at each other, Harry carried out a constant barrage on Chojuro, never letting up or letting Chojuro have any room to breath. Chojuro was calling on his significant skill to move faster than Harry. While he was not going all out, he was definitely trying hard. Chojuro was not using any of his swords special abilities, merely swordsmanship, it was thanks to this he was struggling. While the Hiramekarei was a fantastic sword for multiple or large opponents, against a single swordsman in a pure kenjutsu fight he was out manoeuvred by a lighter, smaller, and faster blade. Despite his statistical handicap Chojuro had multiple years of experience in many different situations to call upon. As Harry came at him with a downwards cut, Chojuro angled Hiramekarei and deflected Harry's sword to the side. Taking advantage of Harry's overstep, Chojuro spun around and used Hiramekarei to send Harry flying into a tree, unconscious.

Several minutes later Harry woke up with his head in Rumi's lap. Opening his eyes, he groaned. "What hit me? One of Hokage-sama's summons?"

"No" Rumi giggled. "That was Chojuro knocking you out."

As Harry pouted, Chojuro walked over. "Harry-kun, that was a fantastic fight. I would love to meet your sensei. I've never seen that school of swordplay before."

Harry smirked at that. "That's cause its not from this dimension." Everyone listening stared at Harry in shock. The Kiri nin's because knowledge of alternate dimensions would be huge and the Konoha nin's because they couldn't believe Harry would reveal his secret. Ignoring everyone's response to his words Harry continued, "I found it when I entered into my Mirrorscape for the first time."

"Well, regardless of where you found that style, it is fantastic. Its perfect for you, fast and hard hitting. I'll work with you personally on your swordsmanship while your here this year. By the end of it I want you two be a minimum of three times as fast at least the same in strength.

Harry was about to reply but was interrupted by one the New Swordsmen of the Mist. "A sword like yours has to have a name, What is it?" He asked curiously.

Harry pulled his hood back up to cover his face and walked over to retrieve his sword that only he could see. As he he slowly stroked the metal of the blade before resealing it, he turned to the swordsman who asked. "She has a name but it is not yet time for her light to shine."

While Harry was doing his training and mingling with the rest of the swordsmen, Rumi was doing her training. Despite having having no interest in picking up kenjutsu, Rumi discovered that she had the ability to use her grandmother Kushina's chakra chains. At one point Team Three had gone on a mission to the coast and Rumi saw an octopus. After first marvelling in wonder at how the creature lived she decided that she wanted to be able to control her chains like the animal did, rather than merely using them as a capture technique. First Rumi worked by her self on being able to draw out eight chains at a time from any part of her body. Next she worked on being able to manipulate them to the extent that she was able to combine them with her mothers Juken and with her own elemental affinities. She even changed the points of the chains a three pronged claw that while enabling her to pick objects up, retained the piercing factor.

Team Three, along with their Kiri Sensei, Mihari, learned just how effective, Rumi's chains were, when they had gone on an mission to deliver an important document about a nearby bandit camp to a towns mayor. Upon arrival in the town they were shown to the mayors office. When they entered the office, they were greeted by a heavily red bearded, bald and scarred man with an eye patch who was wearing a rather nice suit. Despite the shock at seeing that this rough man was the mayor, he gave the right codes. Thus, Rumi who was in possession of the document, was about to give it up to the man, when the Team heard a thump from a closet on a far side of the room.

Pausing they looked towards the closet. "What was that" asked Mihari?

The mayor started sweating under the intense scrutiny of Team Three. "Kukukukuku, Don't you worry yourselves over that. We've just got some plumbing issues in the building right now."

"Really? Than you wont mind if we go and check that, will you?" Asked Amaya sharply, raising her brow. 'Seriously' she thought, 'anyone who laughed like that always set off warning bells for some reason or another'. Turning to Harry while Mihari kept an eye on the mayor she gave him an order. "Harry, go open that closet."

Meanwhile, the mayor, who had stood up to greet the Shinobi and Kunoichi, decided the gig was up. In a move that revealed him as someone who was most definitely not the mayor, he grabbed Rumi by the hair and held a knife to her throat. "Alright, no one moves or the little girl gets it."

Mihari, looked over to see what Harry's reaction would be when seeing his teammate in immediate danger. He was interested to see that Harry showed no signs of distress, showing either complete trust in his partner, or paralysing fear. The hard glint but lack of panic in Harry's emerald eyes, the only visible part of his face, led Mihari to believe that his first thought, that Harry had total trust in Rumi was probably correct.

The not mayor, took the papers out of Rumi's hand and while still keeping her close to him with the knife, lit the document on fire. "HA!" he exclaimed. "Take that your fucking Ninja sc..." The now apparent bandit's eyes widened as the scroll he had just lit on fine, poofed into smoke. Realizing that he had been deceived, the bandit was a bout to take action when he let out an oof, as if he had been hit, and dropped the blade that had been at Rumi's throat. The bandit's arms went limp and flopped to his sides. Then, slowly, his knees lost their ability to hold him up, and his slid down against Rumi, ending up laying in a growing puddle of blood on the floor, a cavity in his chest, where his heart should have been.

"Your all good Rumi?" Harry confirmed. She nodded. This wasn't either of their first kills, they had that taken care of on their first C Rank mission. Amaya made sure to request a small group of bandits so if they froze she would be able to take them all out. Thankfully, neither of them had froze, both were ready for to make the kill. This was the first time, one of them had been held hostage. That could be a serious blow to take. That was why Harry asked. He wanted to make sure Rumi wouldn't break down on them. But he was reassured when he was the fervour burning in her eyes. He turned around to get what must be the mayor out of the closet, Rumi would be fine and this incident would only cause her to work to be stronger.

If was a different mission though, that several of the Kiri nin found the most important. It was almost three quarters through the year when a request was heard from the Daimyo of Water Country. It turned out that one of the outlying islands was having a pirate problem. The Daimyo had requested that the Mizukage send several teams to eliminate the pirates. The Daimyo's report estimated that at the pirates base there were between two and three hundred men. The Mizukage was going to send out he different Jonin teams but she only had two available at the moment. That was when Rumi spoke up and offered for Team Three to go, they had two Jonin already and with her and Harry they were basicly a Jonin. Thinking about it, the Mizukage agreed but begged them not to die.

It was a week later that the eight Jonin and two Genin decided to attack the Pirate compound. It was dug onto the side of a cliff on the island. Harry and one of the other Jonin, Kagutsuchi were going to stay behind and pick of the pirates long distance at the same time covering the entrance of the other ninja. Harry was going to use his bow along with arrows tagged with exploding notes. Kagutsuchi was a skilled inventor who created several exploding substances encapsulated in glass orbs, when the glass broke they would explode.

The extermination was going perfect for the invaders on ground level. Harry and Kagutsuchi were sufficiently wreaking havoc from above at the same time as they were watching their backs. It was towards the end of the massacre that things went wrong for the protectors from above. Due to the noise from the explosions, they were not able to hear a boatload of pirates come up from behind them.

"Well well well, What do we have here? Put down your weapons" At the sound of the voice behind them, Harry and Kagutsuchi spun around to see, much to their horror, close to fifty pirates had snuck up on them. Using their knowledge of the land, the pirates walked through the forests that covered the island, not even needing to be silent, the explosions covered for them. And now, Harry and Kagutsuchi were boxed in. They had originally chosen this slight outcropping for two reasons. One, there was a path that led down to the base. And two, it gave them a great view to pick off the pirates. Now, that decision could be their downfall, the pirates had closed in on the mouth of the outcropping, preventing the two shinobi from leaving. Knowing that each of them had multiple other weapons on them, they decided that dropping their weapons would throw the pirates off, thinking they didn't have any left. After slowly placing his bow on the floor, Harry decided that now was the time, He slowly began to unseal his sword as the leader of the Pirates continued talking. Using hand signs he told Kagutsuchi to do nothing, that he had something planned.

Normally no Jonin would listen to a Genin, but this was no normal Genin. Kagutsuchi had come to see Harry's training when he had heard that the ebony haired child was learning Fuinjutsu under the Hokage. Upon getting confirmation of this fact, the Jonin requested help with a seal that he had been working on. It took the pair several months but eventually they got it right and presented the seal to the Mizukage. The seal was meant to work on flooded areas, when placed on a surface it would draw in all the water around it and store it, ideal for a ship that had sprung a leak or a any house in Water Country. It even included a special type of storage seal that Naruto made that even enabled civilians to use the seal. Naruto's seal that been written into the seals for the civilians worked like an on/off switch with a small chakra storage capacity. The Seal was missing a small note that when applied from a second piece of paper that was sold together, activated the storage seal, releasing the stored chakra, allowing for the main seal to become active. The Mizukage and the Daimyo were so happy to see a seal that did this, that they immediately bought the rights to use it off of Kagutsuchi and Harry for a relative fortune up front and a percentage of each individual sale. The two ultimately ended up splitting the money between them and remained friendly, working on several smaller sealing projects together. It was this partnership that Kagutsuchi knew that Harry had could back up his words.

Meanwhile, "I cant believe this" the lead pirate bemoaned in a fake dramatic pose. " We go away raiding for two months, just two months, and when we come back, we find out my poor brother drew the attention of the Water Daiymo and now we are paying the price. OH WOE" He then turned to his men behind him with an evil grin. "I guess we are going to need some revenge, eh boys?"

As the pirates cheered, and waved their cutlasses around, the wind around the group was picking up, stronger than it would normally be on top of the cliff, despite it's precarious placing. Harry decided then that it was time to act. When he started he knew the pirates would be stunned and he could not afford to have any friendlies in front of him. In addition, he could see the rest of their extermination party running up the path towards them, Rumi and Amaya had worry blatantly written across their faces. They were close but not close enough to make it before Harry and Kagutsuchi would be forced off the cliff. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Harry clasped the hilt of his sword two handed. Now, taking an obviously offensive action to the pirates, he raised the invisible sword in his hands high above his head before they could act. The Pirate Leader stopped edging on his men's bloodlust when, out of the corner he saw Harry began to move into an offensive position. This in turn led to some of the other pirates stopping to see what their Captain was looking at. Suddenly,bright golden light burst free and began to emanate from Harry's sword. All of the fighters in the vicinity, both pirate and ninja, found themselves entranced by the golden light. Inside, they could feel their emotions rise and engulf them. Before their eyes, flashed the final moments of the realms greatest warriors, from times long forgotten until the era these fighters themselves lived in. The hopes and dreams of these great men and women who lived and died on the battlefield, be it of weapons or words, swirled around all present as an almost tangible existence, dreams to reality. The light was reaching its climax when there was an spiritual and emotional implosion and the essences that everyone was feeling, started to surge inwards to where Harry stood as a focal point. Peering intently, Rumi was barely able to make out his features, blinded the golden light as she was. Harry stood tall and proud, holding his sword high. Around him, his cloak fluttered drunkenly in the swirling wind, making his small for stand out, outlined in the golden glow. Despite his cloak not opening up, Harry's hood had blown back, revealing his young face turned up towards the heavens, eyes closed and night coloured hair waving in the forces of nature acting upon it.

The Light emanating from the sword had finally reached its climax and Harry was now surrounded by gale force winds. For the briefest moment, the wind settled down to stillness, the light dimmed until it was dark, and the world held it's breath. Not a sound was heard, the animals had all deserted the nearby area, and both enemy and ally alike were to transfixed by the scene in front of their eyes to say anything. Then, just as suddenly as the apparent pause in existence happened, it was over and Harry swung his blade and named his sword in one instant. It was one word, one word that roared in the emotionally charged voice of a passionate eight year old filled with power, broke through the eternal void and released its power into the world of the living, **"EXCALIBUR".** Time resumed with a high pitched roar that was accompanied by a blast of warm, golden light that burned itself into the retina's of the watching ninja, through their closed eyelids.

As the light receded, the ninja were able to let their eyes gradually readjust to the dull, and grey, Water Country light. When they could finally see again, their eyes widened in shock. Despite the copius amounts of rain that Water Country received, it had a thriving and vibrant ecosystem that survived in a tough and drowned environment. Instead of seeing the mountainside that contained a lush forest, filled with all sorts of wildlife. They were treated to a five acre sized crater with a depth between ten and twenty feet, that was in the shape of a sword swing. Mouth agape at the destruction caused by Harry's attack the group realized just what went into an attack like the one that was just used. The only think that they could compare it to was Naruto's Rasenshuriken, but on an even more powerful level. The wind blades produced by this attack were on a subatomic level that would completely shred, tear, and rip apart what ever was in its way. A true non-discriminatory destruction technique.

Still in shock over the sheer power that went into the attack as well as the destruction caused, the ninja looked over to where Harry launched the attack from. Both Kagutsuchi, behind Harry and the rest of the ninja down the path looked at the child in awe as He knelt where he once stood. Harry knelt on the ground, right leg flat on the earth, while his left stayed bent, providing a resting place for his left arm that along with his right, clasped tightly to his sword Excalibur, thrust into the earth before his bowed head. High above the earth, a single beam of sunlight fought its way through the very strong Water Country cloud cover in order to shine down and bath Harry in its warmth. This regal image presented was made stronger by brushing of of his cloak back in order to enable him kneel, the result was it resembled a cape worn by a king. In addition, Excalibur itself practically shone, not in the way of radiating light like it did before but in the way of reflecting the sun light. The many layered and tempered steel showed wave like ripples up and down the the two foot blade. The hilt where Harry's hands grasped was a rich blue like the middle of the ocean on a calm day. Between the the two was the guard, a rectangle of slight upwardly curved golden metal with a blue coloured inlay similar to that of the hilt. A small extension of the guard was a small golden rectangle that tapered of into a triangle. In addition to the outside shape there was a small golden pattern on the inside with more blue inlay filling the gaps between the gold. There was nothing the watching Ninja had ever seen that would compare to the sight that they saw there that morning.

Rumi was the first to shake herself out of her stupor and walked over to where Harry still knelt, despite the quickly decreasing sunlight and the resuming rainfall. Approaching him, she slowly advanced when she was close he looked up. "That was incredible Harry. Beautiful almost."

With tears tracks evident on his face Harry smiled weakly at his best friend. "Its because of what powers that attack, it is the unattained hopes and dreams of the warriors around me, physically manifested, when I accept them upon my self. I can feel their pride as they accomplish their goal but I can also feel the crushing despair when a warriors dreams are crushed. It is agonizing."

Rumi knelt down in front of him but slightly to the side. Taking both of her hands she placed them on either side of Harry's face and gently cupped his cheeks. "So make it better Harry" she said softly. "Pick from those dreams, chose from their hope, and complete it in their memory. You can start with my dream." Harry looked up, wanting to hear which dream he could help her with. "I want to be the Hokage of Konogakure and protect the people of the village from any threat, but only as long as I have you, my best friend, my teammate, my Tengoku no ōgonsenshi, at my side with me." The nin around them watched in silence at this emotionally charged scene, Amaya had tears in her eyes, she couldn't wait to tell Hinata-sama and Hinamori about this. Reaching up, Harry covered Rumi's right hand on his cheek with his own, "Always" he said, quite but passionately. Then, withdrawing his hands, Harry drew Rumi into a tight hug, the first that he had ever initiated on his own. Behind the two Kagutsuchi handed Amaya a tissue to dry her eyes before the children noticed.

The year had now ended and the group was at the gates to the by now familiar Village Hidden in the Mist. Behind them a rather large crowd had gathered to say farewell to the Konoha nin before they left to catch the ferry back to the main land. All three members of Team Three were feeling happy with what they accomplished, not only did they complete the personal goals they set for themselves for this year in Kiri but they surpassed most of them too.

Harry's swordsmanship was now almost unparalleled except of several of the New Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Chojuro included. He expanded his list of techniques but most of them were just regular other than **Water Release: Hidden in the Mist Techniques**. Harry had come up with several devastating alterations that involved a water technique, a wind technique and his bloodline. He even got a nickname from the time he revealed his sword, The Golden Warrior of Heaven, Tengoku no ōgonsenshi. The only thing that he felt lacking in was his taijutsu, he was using Anko's Snake style with a few modifications. He was very proficient at his mastery over the school but he felt like there was an extra oomph that could be added, he just wasn't quite sure what it was yet. While Harry was sad to leave the village, he would miss a lot of the people and the training done here, He was beyond excited to go home, as he now called the Village Hidden in the Leaves and the Inuzuka Compound. Plus he couldn't wait to here how the Hokage tourt.. he meant pranked any potential suitors that thought they had a chance to get with his mother while he was away.

Rumi was extremely pleased with her own progress. Her **Chakra Chains** were now at an unparalleled level of control and that control effected the rest of her chakra as well,her control was off the charts in terms of skill. She could even proudly say that that she could channel elemental chakra, several techniques and even her juken through the chains, truly making it a fearsome technique. Aside from her chains she learnt several new techniques and even learnt a twin dagger fighting style. In addition, her taijutsu style felt a lot more comfortable and a lot stronger. Similar to Harry, She would miss Kirigakure but was eager to be home and to have a spar with her father and show him how much she had grow. She also could not wait to get away from the Mizukage, She was so old yet she was flirting with Harry, who was too dense to understand what was happening. It made Rumi want to jump on her head and rip out every last one of the Mizukage's fading red hairs. 'Old hags like her should not be flirty with eight year old's like Harry' she thought to herself.

Finally, it was time, Team Three said their goodbyes. Everyone they had spent any significant amount of time was there, The Mizukage, her husband and children, Chojuro and the rest of the New Seven Swordsmen, Kagutsuchi, the rest of the team from that mission, Mihari, and several others were all sad to see the go but happy that they were going home. It was hard to be away for such an intense year.

As they were walking out the gate, the Mizukage called out to Rumi. "Oh Rumi-chan, Don't forget to invite me to the wedding."

Harry looked at Rumi in surprise. "Who is getting married? Do I know them?"

Rumi just looked at him sadly, unsure whether to scream, cry or take out her anger on the person who was giving her this trouble. Deciding that her best option was to ignore Harry and hit the Mizukage. Action decided, Rumi used her **Chakra Chains** to grab a fish out the river that ran along side the village. Turning around to face the gate, she threw the large fish at the Mizukage, who was to busy laughing to dodge. Satisfied with her aim, Rumi smirked and continued walking in the direction of the ferry, head held high.

"Wait up Rumi" called Harry. She ignored him and continued to walk to the ferry, a smile on her face.

**Hey all! Hope you like this chapter, I put some major effort into it. So if you could leave some reviews, just telling me how you found it. Even a short "Hey, Fun chapter, I liked..." would be awesome. **

**Shout out to Princessbinas for the inspiration of Harry's Genin party. I was going to do an omake but it just worked out to fit in the story. **

**Right, any questions or concerns, PM or leave a Review. **

**Also, does anyone have any recommendations for what summoning contract to give Harry, I'm not sure if I want him to have one, I have an idea for not an animal partner but I want to see if people want him to have a contract. Leave it in a review or pm me.**

**Longest chapter so far! 7301!**

**Posted 2013-06-02**

**Acrazysmile**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Team Three arrived back in Konohagakure they were eagerly greeted by the Gate Guards, who were excited to have them back in he village. Acknowledging each other, the two groups traded several jokes before Team Three left to go report in with the Hokage. They quickly ran through the village, jumping across the roof tops and waving to anyone they recognize. As they neared the Hokage tower Harry noted that Rumi got a glint in her eye. Before he could say anything, she separated from the group and instead of going down to the road and entering through the door she ran up the wall of the building, onto the roof. Standing on the edge she looked out over Konohagakure with a greedy glint in her eye. Cupping her hands to her mouth, Rumi took a deep breath in before yelling out. "Hey Konohagakure, Your future Hokage, Rumi Uzumaki, is back! Booyah!" On the ground both Amaya and Harry sweat dropped at her declaration. After that and with no other interruptions, the trio found themselves standing in front of an extremely eager Hokage.

"Rumi! Harry! Amaya! Welcome back to Konoha! Let me just call Hinata and Hinamori then you can give me your report." As the three nin nodded their heads in acceptance, not that the Hokage needed anways, Naruto turned to one of the empty walls and nodded his head and with a swirl of leaves, an ANBU had been dispatched to collect the previously mentioned parties. "While we are waiting," Naruto turned to Harry with an evil glint in his eyes. "I've got to tell you about some of the pranks I pulled on anyone who tried to court your mother. You've even been given a nickname by some of the frustrated young men, to them you are the Green Eyed, Demon Son." Both Naruto and Harry snickered a bit at that.

"Tell me about how those potions I gave you worked? Are there any guys still after Kaasan? Does she suspect anything?"

Naruto laughed out loud, "those potions combined with my regular pranking experience made life absolutely hell for any man in it for sex. Randomly turning different colours, turning into different people, itching powder everywhere, were amongst the pranks that they suffered. To top it off, I had a couple of clones following Hinamori around henged as different things like bugs, birds, and people. Their jobs were to randomly appear to the men, making them think you were still around and always watching them. There is still one guy who has managed to keep at it but he seems like a decent sort, He is also an Inuzuka, his name is Daiki, his nin-dog, Ashi is actually brothers with Hiamori's Kamu."

Harry nodded, "I know him, not well, but by reputation. He is suppose to be pretty good."

The Hokage was about to confirm that fact but he was interrupted by two Kunoichi rushing into the room and throwing themselves at their respective children and engulfing them in tight embraces. Off to one side was Hinata who had stepped back from Rumi and was inspecting her daughter growth with pride. At the same time Hinamori hugged Harry tighter to her bosom and began rubbing their cheeks together, mixing their scent. In his ear she whispered softly, "Welcome home Harry-kun, I missed you".

Harry felt moisture gather in his eyes as a part of him, that worried that one day, his mother would not want him anymore, was soothed by the tone of her voice saying that she loved him. It had been harder than Harry had expected to leave her and go to Kiri, despite knowing that he had Rumi with him and that he could send a message almost when ever he wanted. To be back home soothed a part of him that he hadn't realized was wound up, tensed.

Smiling at the interaction between the two, Naruto cleared his throat. "Now that we are here and the mothers are starting to catch up on their missed out hugs, why don't you give us your mission report Amaya."

Amaya stood straight, feet together as she began her report to the Hokage and the two mothers present. "Our relationship with Kirigakure at this point is very strong, our team was able to get along with the Kiri nin quite well. Well enough that Rumi felt comfortable enough to smack the Mizukage with fish as we were leaving."Amaya inwardly cried as she felt Harry's mischievous side rub of on her and refused to look at Rumi, who stared at her Sensei in horror as she was betrayed to the Hokage. Not that he truly cared, he was to busy laughing hysterically while his wife glared at Rumi, part shocked, part horrified.

Gasping, Naruto managed to get his laughter under control. "What type of fish was it and why would you do that" he asked?

Rumi's mouth opened and shut but no sound was coming out so Harry took pity on her and decided to help her out. "It was a good, ten pound salmon Hokage-sama,and it was after the Mizukage told Rumi to remember to invite her to a wedding, but she wouldn't tell me whose wedding." At that statment by Harry, all of the blood left Rumi's face and she paled dramaticly. Naruto lost control of himself and was rolling on the floor laughing historically while Hinamori, Hinata, and Amaya shook their heads, small smiles on their face. It would be only a matter of time before he realized, they thought to themselves.

After everyone calmed down, Amaya continued on to give her report. She went into detail about what missions the team went on, what their training was like and general life of Team Three while in Kiri. All three of the adults listening couldn't help but feel lots of pride in how the their children were growing up. When Amaya finished the two other older women in the room turned towards Naruto and nodded their heads. Seeing their permission, the Hokage leaned back in his chair before placing his elbows on his desk and resting his chin on his clasped hands. He looked seriously at the two Genin, before nodding, mostly to himself.

"Rumi, Harry, I have an offer for you. After much consultation with the Mizukage, Amaya, and both of your mothers, we have decided to offer the two of you a chance at the Chunin exams. They are taking place this year in Suna under the authority of my old friend Gaara, the Kazekage. Would you two like to go? I personally would rather you wait until you are a little older, but know that whatever you choose to do, I will support your choice."

There was silence in the office as the only two non Jonin in the room looked at each other. In silent consultation, the two looked each other in the eyes, relying on the most minute facial expressions, and body language. Naruto turned to his wife and whispered to her, "That's pretty impressive eh? We couldn't do that until we had been dating for a couple of years."

Hinata looked back at her husband, an indulgent smile on he face. "That's probably because until after I confessed to you, when you returned from your training trip with your pervert of a godfather, you couldn't figure out why I would blush and faint around you and eventually try to stalk you."

Naruto chuckled and sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "That's probably true."

Naruto was interrupted by sudden motion from the children. Looking back to them he figured he already knew their answer, it was reflected in their very bodies. Their eyes were filled with the Will of Fire, flames of desire and will that transcended the power of the sun itself. The stiff, military positioning of their bodies demonstrated their determination to charge forward, despite any difficulties in their way. Settling his head back on his chin Naruto prepared to hear what they would say.

It was Rumi who took the initiative. "We have decided, we will attend the Chunin exams this year.".

'It was interesting,' mused Amaya. She had noticed that Harry tended to defer to Rumi when she was present. It wasn't that he let her do anything she wanted but more along the lines that Harry would demonstrate how he had already chosen to follow her lead. And he listened to her, just like any competent general would listen to his higher ups. It made her smile as she remembered the day when the tree of them were introduced to each other as a formal Genin team.

**Flashback**

She had been a little worried, here she was, a newly appointed Jonin, only a week, and suddenly she was being summoned by the Hokage, via ANBU, normally something done only for very important matters. She was friendly with the Hokage in an intimate setting, the benefit of being related through marriage but had almost never interacted with him on a work basis. She arrived at the Hokage Tower and waved to Shizune, who remained as an assistant to the Hokage after Tsunade's retirement and eventual death. Amaya had been sent through and she found herself in the Hokage's office, standing before a Hokage who stared at her with eyes that seemed to pierce her very soul.

"Sit" he commanded. She proceeded to sit down in a rather plain looking wooden chair in front of the desk that the Hokage sat behind. He proceeded to open up a folder laying on his desk and began to read aloud. "Jonin Amaya Hyuga, age seventeen, daughter of Konohamaru Sarutobi and Hanabi Hyuga. Has completed eighty D rank missions, thirty-six C rank missions, fifteen B rank missions, and one A rank mission. Skills focus on Taijutsu, stealth, and genjutsu." Naruto stopped reading, closed the folder and looked up at the now pale and slightly sweating Jonin. 'Did he decide there was a mistake?' she wondered. 'Am I being demoted?' Her attention was recaptured when the Hokage continued. "I find my self in a slight situation. As you may have heard from around the village, both my daughter and Hinamori Inuzuka's adopted son, are slated to graduate this year. My problem is due to certain events in Harry Potter-Inuzuka's past. These events are his to tell if he so wishes but I will say that they have led to him being unable to trust most people until at least gets comfortable around, in addition he trusts men much less that women."

In Amaya's head warning bells started to ring in her head but she mentally acknowledged that it was Harry's problem to tell. She had known he had trust issues from hanging out with Hinamori but she didn't know just how bad it was, he was a good actor.

"The crowd that Harry is comfortable with is very small and most of it consists of immediate family, something that you should know is a big no no. In addition, I feel that it would be detrimental to his mental health to have a random new teacher forced upon him at this stage. He is recovering quite well, all things considered. He most likely will never be fully comfortable around most people or able to trust strangers but he should be able to interact with society with no outward problems. He is already well on his way to that step. These mentioned issues leaves me with a rather short list. After narrowing down the list to a single name I ended up with you. Would you be willing to be the official Jonin Sensei of Team Three, consisting of Rumi Uzumaki and Harry Potter-Inuzuka?"

Amaya had gone into shock. Never in a million years had she ever thought that walking into this meeting that she would be offered a chance to train two of the most promising Konoha nin since the Hokage's own graduating class. At first Amaya was blown away by the opportunity, for a fresh of the press Jonin this was the opportunity of a lifetime. Her very own path to immortality, forever remembered as the Jonin Sensei of the two children. Then realization set in, that was exactly what she was, a fresh Jonin, while it couldn't be denied that she knew quite a bit she had nowhere near enough knowledge to satiate those two, they were like sponges.

Seeing the emotions play across her face like kunai and shuriken at a speed accuracy contest, Naruto gave Amaya a comforting smile. "Your probably thinking of how much the pressure will be and to teach them all they can learn. Am I right?" Amaya nodded, inwardly in awe at how the Hokage straight away guessed her fear. "Don't worry. Rumi and Harry have been training themselves these past years with the help of their mothers. They've also gotten in the habit of asking various shinobi and kunoichi for help with what ever they decide to focus on at the time. Not to mention Harry has a private tutor for kenjutsu. Your role will be less training, since they are relatively ahead of the Genin curve so feel free to teach them whatever you want, and instead, will focus on working in teams and and easing them into the way the shinobi world is actually run."

"So, I will kind of be loaning out my to team to different Jonin to learn their skills, but I will be teaching them just about everything else as well as being their official Jonin so they are allowed to graduate."

"Exactly" enthused Naruto, "so will you do it?"

Amaya thought for a moment then nodded her head and gave the Hokage a weak smile. "Very well Hokage-sama, I accept the position. Thank you for the opportunity."

Naruto smiled back reassuringly at the newly appointed Team Three Sensei. "Don't worry" he said. "I believe you will be a credit to your family, to your clan, and to your village." He then turned to the wall and nodded. Moments later the door opened and in came Amaya's new Genin team and the two seated nin were treated to the sounds of children bickering.

"...And instead put an image of a chibi me on it."

"No."

"But..."

"No."

"I..."

"No."

"You can't tell me what I have to do."

A loud sigh. Then, "Yes I can Rumi. You appointed me as your right hand. It is my official job to tell you no when you have stupid or absurd ideas."

Rumi pouted. "Fine. But I still want some of the other changes."

Harry nodded acceptably. "As long as they aren't anything ridiculous like replacing the leaf on the forehead protector then we can work out the details." Naruto and Amaya face palmed at the ridiculousness of what Rumi wanted. Turning to the two of them, Rumi smiled widely. "Tousan! Whats up? Finally ready to give me that hat?"

Amaya could only stare in shock at the blatant disrespect for the most powerful man in the village, even if he was the girls father. Naruto just waved it off though. "Not much" he said casually, making sure the two kids were paying full attention. "I just arranged for you two to get Amaya here as your Jonin Sensei."

Silence. Then, "WHAAAAT? Really? That's AWESOME!" Amaya smiled at their reaction to hearing she would be working with them. Both children turned to look at her and she smiled at them. "Come on you two. Lets go get some Ramen, On the Hokage's bill of course, and get to know each other."

As the two children cheered and ran out of the room, the Hokage began to protest having to pay for the bill but Amaya just gave him that look and he stopped protesting. "its your daughter and your future son-in-law. What would happen if I told Hinata-sama?" Inwardly Amaya was expecting to be court martialed for acting with such familiarity to the Hokage but she was pleased when all he did was pout at her. With that settled she followed her team out of the building and towards Ichiraku's for the best Ramen around.

As she followed behind her Genin team Amaya carefully watched them to see how they acted. It intrigued her when Harry called himself Rumi's right hand. It was interesting, to say the least. Harry was always walking next to Rumi but still a couple of inches behind her. He knew what she needed before she knew. As Team Three sat down to order, Harry already had the various extra spices lined up in the order that Rumi would use.

After they had finished eating and were sitting contently in the booth, Amaya turned to her two Genin and smiled. "So I know we kinda know each other from before, but now that we will be working together so we have get to know each other a lot more. So why don't you tell me a little about yourselves and I'll tell you about me."

Rumi looked at Amaya suspiciously, "your not going to pull a fast one on us like that baka sensei that Tousan said he had when he was a Genin"

"Like that traitor? No way! I'll even go first. My name is Amaya Hyuga, my parents are Hanabi and Konohamaru Sarutobi. My last name is Hyuga because I have the Byakugan, that was the agreement for letting my mother marry father. Hinata-sama is my aunt which makes you Rumi, my cousin. My best friend is Hinamori, Harry's mother. My favourite snack is dorayaki. But Ramen and Dango are a close second. My skills are stealth, Taijutsu and Genjutsu. I have several dreams, one of them is to get married and settle down at some point, the other current dream is to help you two become the greatest Team of all time, even better than Hokage-sama."

Rumi and Harry looked at each in silent communication before nodding, their new sensei met their approval. Rumi decieded to start, "I am Rumi Uzumaki and I am going to be the greatest Hokage of all time as soon as I get that hat away from my father. My best friend and my right hand is Harry. I like Tousaan, Kaasan, my little brother Kazukun, Hinamori-san My skills are Ninjutsu, politics, and Taijutsu. I want to work on my elemental ninjutsu, and my stealth. My favourite food is Ramen. And I already said my ultimate dream, to be the Hokage."

Amaya nodded her head approvingly, short, to the point and a little about her. She turned to see what Harry would say. As usual he was hidden under the hood of his cloak, and spoke softly. "My name is Harry Potter-Inuzuka. I was born to James and Lily Potter in a different dimension. My adoptive mother is Hinamori Inuzuka. My best friend is Rumi Uzumaki. My favorite food is pizza." He paused and hesitantly looked at Rumi who ever so slightly nodded. "I possess two bloodlines. One is the ability to use magic, of which I am still learning, and the second is the ability to enter and exit, both myself and objects, from what I call, the Mirrorscape. I am proficient in Kenjutsu, stealth, and am learning both Snake stye Taijutsu and Fuinjutsu. I am interested in learning Genjutsu in the future. My dream is to finally destroy my parents murderer and to help Rumi rule Konohagakure. Amaya had been surprised at this last comment, she didn't know that Harry's birth parents had been murdered and the murderer was still out there. She was aware of magic from Hinamori but she didn't know that it was from a different dimension.

The team sat in silence for a few more moments before Amaya got off her stool and started to walk out of the booth, two pairs of eyes following her. As she pulled the cloth covering to the side in order to step outside she paused. "Tommorow, at nine, meet me at training ground three. We've got lots to do."

**END FLASHBACK!**

Team Tree has spent the past six months in intensive training with several Jonin around the village ad it paid off. Both Genin were now at just under Jonin level, another year and they would be there. Despite the training there was some fun times as well Neji actually had to use Juken to knock his wife unconscious when she heard about the attack that Harry had used in Kiri. They had spent time learning everything that they could and refining all of their abilites. All in lead up for this day. There were three other teams that were to accompany them to Suna and participate in the Chunin exams. It would between two and a half to three and a half days of running to get to Suna, much of that time devoted to safely traverse the dangerous desert. All of teams were lined up in front of the Hokage's desk as he looked at them.

"You are selected to represent Konohagakure, your home, in this set of the Chunin exams taking place in Suna. I shouldn't have to say anything other than, do us, your village and your families proud. Team Three stay behind, the rest of you, dismissed." Naruto waited patiently for the teams to leave the room before speaking again. "I have a personal letter to be delivered to the Kazekage. It ill be a C-rank mission." He hands the letter to Amaya. "Good luck."

They were finally here, in Sunagakure. It only took three days of blistering heat. Thankfully for Harry, he was able to apply cooling charms to his cloak so he wasn't suffering from heat stroke. He also applied the same charms to the clothing of his sensei and team mate. He didn't use them on the rest of the Konohagakure teams because he didn't want to reveal his hand just yet.

As they were walking through the two Hills that protected the village they were greeted by the Jonin who were guarding the exit. "Welcome Konoha I see you guys decided to come a little early eh?"

The Jonin sensei from Team Nine, Hitsugaya Eizben, laughed out loud. "Ma ma, Renji, You know how it is, that desert of yours is a death trap. We just wanted to get here on time and in one piece."

The man, who apperantly was called Renji smirked. "Thats because you Konoha nin don't know how to take real weather. Now come on, I'll take you to the Kazekage. All participates need to report in." The Konohagakure ninja followed Renji through the city and into the middle of the city, where the Kazekage tower stood. They followed him into the building and up several flights of stairs of stairs, where he knocked on the top most office door. "Kazekage-sama, its the Konohagakure Nin, here for the Chunin exam."

A Voice came from behind the door. "Thank you Renji, Come in Konoha."

The four teams entered the Kazekage's office slowly. The Genin looked around curiously, only a few of them had been in Suna before. The Kazekage was sitting behind his desk, his signature gourd of sand leaning up against it. Rumi and Harry looked at him with interest. This was the man that Naruto said he considered his brother in all but blood. Gaara of the Desert, and once upon a time the jinchuuriki of the One Tails.

"So you are the teams my brother sent." Gaara looked over the presented teams speculatively. "Team Three, Team Nine, Team Twelve and Team Fourteen, Welcome to Sunagakure. We are excited to have you participate in the Chunin exams this round. The exam will start in four days. When you leave go to my secretary and she will appoint a chunin show you to where you will be staying during the exams. If you wish to train before the exam starts, training ground F has been assigned to your village. Be at the Suna Acadamy by nine o'clock the day of the exam or you will not be allowed to participate. Welcome and good luck." When the Kazekage finished speaking, Rumi and Harry caught each others eyes and snickered silently, Gaara had not broken the monotonous tone the entire time he was speaking.

As the other teams nodded and started to file out of the office, Amaya spoke up. "Kazekage-sama, Team Three has a letter from Hokage-sama for you." Gaara nodded his hand and stretched ou his hand to recieve the letter. Reaching into a pouch on her hip, Amaya pulled out the letter and handed it to the Kazekage, who quickly scanned through it.

When he finished reading he looked up a the team. "So you are Naruto's daughter" he said looking at Rumi. "I've heard alot about you and more recently, your team as well. Your father is very proud of you." Rumi blushed at the praise of the Kazekage. "I would like to get to know you a bit better, but unfortunately, I am quite busy with my paper work right now. Why don't you and your team come to my house tonight for dinner. I can introduce you to my children and we can talk."

"That would be fine Kazekage-sama" answered Rumi, eager to hear what this friend of her fathers had to say. Some of the stories that she had heard about him were amazing.

"Good", nodded the Kazekage. "Meet me here tonight at at eight o'clock."

The week past quickly for all waiting for the exams. For Team Three the time was spent training or having fun with the Kazekage's twin son's, Riku and Shiku, who were also their age, but not interested in being active shinobi. Riku wanted to be a medic, and Shiku picked up an interest in civilian carpentry. Rumi and Harry put everything out of their minds as they walked up to the enterance to the Sunagakure Academy.

As they neared the gate a jonin with a notepad held out a hand to stop them. "Names?"

It was Rumi who answered the man. "Rumi Uzumaki and Harry Potter-Inuzuka, Konohagakure. We are here for the Chunin Exams.

**Alright! Sort of a filler chapter I suppose this time. Sorry about that. I was writing and the chapter took on a life of its own so I continued it. I wanted to keep to my sorta schedule so I'm publishing this now and next chapter will hopefully be the Chunin exams themselves where I'll be revealing a bit more about both Rumi and Harry's capabilities. **

** You know whats depressing? The program I am using for writing this on doesn't recognize Ramen as a word. Its got the red underline.**

** Dropped a couple of references to the Great Shinobi War and several people for those of you sharp enough to catch them. **

** Thanks to those of you who reviewed with an opinion last time. I have resolved my desision and I like it, hope you will to. **

** Alright. This is a birthday gift from me to you. I'm turning 20! Holy crap does it feels weird to be out of the teens.**

** READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!**

** 2013-06-16**

**aCrazySmile**


End file.
